A Life Forgotten
by newyorkwriter
Summary: A late night drive home turns into a nightmare that prevents Lorelai from remembering anything at all. There’s another surprise that comes as a shock to everyone. takes place after the wedding renewalbreak up in season 5. Please read anyway!
1. The Argument and Tears

(A/N: This is my first story. I don't expect everybody to love it nor grasp why I wrote it. Things happen for a reason. You can blame fate or just having a case of bad luck. I know thing don't flow together, but the details are hidden or sometimes forgotten. Please give me time to get it right and perhaps in the  
future it might get better. Who knows? Please be nice and critic, comment, whatever you like.)

* * *

On a dark and stormy night after one of those horrendous Friday night dinners Lorelai Gilmore was driving down a road from Hartford. The Roads were wet and slick but she braved them anyway, desperate to see her daughter again. After their last fight their relationship was on shaky ground. Rory's choice of boyfriend's never was that great but this time it was the worst!

As Lorelai drove on, she kept thinking, _"He was the kind of guy that would have made me run away screaming when I was her age"._ He was not right for her in any way and the guy was too rich and pompous to know any better.

She continued on down the road on her long journey home but her thoughts unable to be contained continued to go back to the incident from earlier:

The thing was that Lorelai had figured out that her daughter was on to her. Lorelai really despised Rory's boyfriend but refused to say anything about it to her. Rory was tired of the games. She decided to take matters into her own hands and confront her mother. Rory pulled her mother into the study.

"What the hell is your problem with Logan?" she asked angrily.

"Whoa where is this coming from?" Lorelai responded, slightly taken aback with the statement from her daughter.

"I see the way you act around him," Lorelai thought to herself, obliviously talking about Logan

"You don't think I should be with him just because he's rich..."

Now Lorelai was getting angry and her voice rose slightly "I never said that. Why would you just assume that?"

"Mom cut the freaking crap, I know you hate him, you can't even stand to be in a room with him for more than 5 minutes..."

"Well excuse me but I really don't think he's right for you!" she said thinking to _herself "great now my daughter hates me, how the hell am I going to get past this and get her to see what I see!"_

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't quite hear what her daughter said next but caught the end of "... I hate you for this!" Rory screamed.

Lorelai watched her daughter storm out of the room. Rory was furious that she had accomplished nothing by confronting her mother and left a very stunned Lorelai behind. Lorelai collapsed into the chair beside her.

She began crying, as the tears ran down her face smearing her carefully done make up she wondered what would happen now between her and Rory. Her own daughter now hated her_. "What am I going to do?"_ she thought, still emotionally drained from the argument.

She wiped her face with her hands and walked back to the dining room. Lorelai managed to excuse herself from the rest of Friday night dinner.

She told her mother that she wasn't feeling good and that her stomach hurt, her mother probably didn't believe her but for some reason she let her go. Lorelai said goodnight got into her car and left.

The flashback from that night faded. Lorelai's upset stomach was now getting worse, _"Were her emotions getting the best of her? Or was there a more serious problem?" _She wondered to herself as the tears from earlier had returned. The tears were blurring her vision with such intensity that Lorelai was having a hard time focusing on the road.

She reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes, trying to regain her composure.

As she did Lorelai hit a slick patch on the road and the wheel jerked to the right causing her to swerve back. She pulled the wheel hard to the left to try and correct her out of control car, but she turned too hard.

The car went sideways.

The tires griped the road all to well and the vehicle went onto its side. Continuing its spiraling motion onto its roof, suddenly stopping as her car collided with a tree. The crash, the sounds of metal scraping, squealing tires, and screams of fear were suddenly muted.

Now all that was heard were the sounds of an eerie silence, the jagged raindrops and the occasional rumble of thunder in the distance. Lorelai had been jerked around roughly during the crash and had hit her head rendering her unconscious.

Before she passed out Lorelai muttered the words "Rory, I'm Sorry".


	2. A kind stranger

Rory was making her way to Stars Hollow after the dinner in hope to reconcile with her mother.

She had noticed the car crash and didn't think much of it.

The car was too damaged to make out what kind it was, and it was far too dark to make out a color.

She slowed down and decided to call 911 to aide whomever was in the vehicle. As she dialed, her mind went back to the argument. She knew her mother was right but it still hurt to know that her own mother, her best friend, didn't approve of her relationship with Logan.

The lightning flashed and thunder rumbled as she sat in her car waiting for the emergency workers to arrive.

Rory was parked in the road to ensure that they saw her and not to miss the accident scene since it would be hard to miss on such a dark and stormy night.

"_But on the other hand Mom wasn't very approving of the whole 'Jess' thing either or all the crap that had happened with Dean as well."_ The lights and sirens of the emergency vehicles arrived, interrupting her thoughts as they continued drawing closer.

As they arrived Rory figured she wouldn't have to make a statement to the police since she hadn't witnessed the accident. She put her car into drive and pulled away, as the emergency workers disembarked from their vehicles.

As Rory continued down the hazardous road her thoughts then turned to calling her mother's current boyfriend, Matt Parker, but decided against it.

Matt was a five foot eleven, good-looking man who just happened to have an Irish accent. He was an editor with a big fashion magazine in Hartford. Matt had agreed with Lorelai on Rory's current relationship choice and had stopped conversing with Rory just the week before. Only to avoid any problems with Lorelai and to avoid any arguments with Rory, who he could tell, was a strong willed young woman.

She really didn't like Matt even though he was gorgeous; he wasn't the guy Lorelai was supposed to be with. Luke was her one true love. Everybody knew it but Lorelai stopped listening to what they said anymore.

Rory figured it hurt her mother too much to talk about it.

As Rory drove to on, the police and emergency workers had begun the considerably difficult process of getting Lorelai out of the wrecked overturned vehicle.

The car was a mess, dented, torn up and completely destroyed with the exception of the driver and passenger compartment of the car where Lorelai lay trapped inside.

The emergency workers began using a rotary saw to free her from the mangled metal mess. In a hurry to create an opening wide enough to pull her from the vehicle, without furthering any apparent injuries, they never checked to see if the car was leaking fuel.

It was too late.

Sparks flew everywhere as they continued cutting the door away. As they made the final cut, one of the sparks from the saw had managed to fall into a gathering pool of gasoline that had leaked out from the car's broken fuel line.

In a flash a fire had ignited despite of the rain and moist ground. The workers quickly pulled Lorelai from the car, and before they had time to retrieve a fire extinguisher to put out the blaze the fire had snaked its way to the severed line and the entire car was suddenly engulfed in flames as the rest of the gasoline had ignited and set off a small yet dangerous explosion.

Lorelai's purse and the car's paper t-plate were incinerated in the blaze. All hopes of gathering ID were now lost as her brand new car sat on the side of the stormy road burning.

Fire crews began putting out the blaze as the paramedics closed the door to the ambulance and headed off.

As her ID burned, the unconscious Lorelai was now a Jane Doe. They began working on her trying to get her condition stable as they sped off to the nearest hospital.

The paramedics brought her in, informing the ER doctor of the condition of the "Jane Doe", stating that she was unconscious from her head injury.

As they rushed her away, the admissions nurse asked for patient information from the paramedics but was informed that she had none on her and none was found at the scene because of the fire.

As the admitting nurse filled out her chart, the unconscious Lorelai slowly slipped away from being Lorelai into Jane Doe as the nurse filled out the last character in the name field of the admittance form.

It was final.

Lorelai was now a Jane Doe and Matt, Rory, Luke, the Diner, even the crappy "Friday Night Dinners" were gone, not even a distant memory. Nothing remained.

After the nurse was done with the paperwork, Lorelai was wheeled into surgery for her broken leg. They determined that they would have to put a pin her leg, a cast on her left arm and she would need 15 stitches in her forehead.

After the surgery, Lorelai was wheeled into Intensive Care so doctors and nurses could make periodical checks on her, mainly to see if she was conscious again.

She had a cast on her leg and left arm, as well as a big bandage on her head. She had new bruises appearing on her face from the blows she took while being tossed around inside the car during the accident.

She lay there broken and unconscious, what could she be dreaming about?

Was she thinking of happier times or were the memories of her past life slipping away?


	3. She Won't Let Me

After driving into stars hollow, Rory made her way to her mother's house to try to apologize but couldn't find her.

She knocked on the door for what seemed like an eternity.

Figuring that Lorelai was avoiding her daughter, Rory thought to herself _"Great now my mother won't even talk to me"._

Rory had left a couple messages on the answering machine, since no one came to the door. She decided to stop by Luke's to see if maybe her mother was there.

As Rory parked her car outside of the diner, she took a deep breath and walked toward the diner.

The only person in there was Kirk and he didn't look like he was leaving anytime soon. She walked into the diner; Luke looked up at her and knew something wasn't right.

Luke knew everything about each of the Gilmore Girls sometimes it had bugged him, especially since he didn't have either of them in his life as much anymore.

Luke hated that fact that it was his fault.

He walked over to her with a cup of coffee, set it on the table and sat down. Rory looked at him then looked away again, distraught with emotions and thoughts that her mother hated her.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked politely

Looking down at her coffee cup, she replied, "Um not really, I can't find my mother. She left Friday dinner early because we got into a fight and she isn't home. I tried calling the house phone, her cell phone, there was no answer and I can't find her..." Rory was starting to lose it, she couldn't figure out where her mother was.

The tears formed in the corners of her eyes and were threatening to spill out. She sniffled a little and continued, "…and I don't know what to do. Now I think my mother hates me because of what I said during the argument. She won't talk to me. All I want to do is apologize and she won't let me…"

Luke interrupted her, carefully placing a hand on Rory's arm.

"Hey your mom loves you more than anything, you know that. Did try to call Matt or your grandparents? Maybe they might know."

She shook her head no, looked at Luke and gave him a hug. Luke had offered Rory his place upstairs so she could rest awhile.

Rory went upstairs to his apartment to lie down for a little bit. She decided resting was a much easier idea than listening to Matt or the annoyed tone of her grandparents.

When she got to the bed she sat down and let the tears flow freely. She was crying so hard, she didn't even notice when Luke came in, sat beside her and pulled her into a hug.

Rory didn't understand why she was so emotional. She's had fights with her mother and they always made up, but this time it seemed different. Why she didn't know.

She didn't want to lose her mother.

In a comforting manner, "Shhhh, it'll be okay. I promise. We'll figure this out."

Rory just nodded and mumbled something about sleep. He kissed her on the top of her head. Luke got up from the bed and went to the sofa.

As she lay there trying to sleep, her mind kept wandering to the argument from earlier.

Before Rory could get a chance to think about it she had fallen asleep.

Mainly from being exhausted as well as the crying and the emotional trauma that she had endured during the night.

He had never seen her like this before. It reminded him of when she was little and had asked him to come to her caterpillar's funeral. That innocence had returned and it was unmistakable, she was so much like her mother.

He wondered if she knew that, apart from the striking features, she was so much like her mother in almost every aspect. These thoughts made Luke's stomach do somersaults. Luke made room on his couch and tried to go to sleep himself.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are like candy, they make me happy!  
Please tell me what you think.  
If you like the story and where it's going  
Or if it's the worst thing you've read.  
I really don't care.  
I'm trying for like 15+ reviews…  
What, I'm hopeful!  
Later guys 


	4. Trying To Remember

About a month later, Rory still hadn't heard from her mother. Luke said he hadn't seen her either. Rory once again flashed back to the argument still convinced that this was the reason for her mother's leaving.

That perhaps she had enough and decided to leave for good. Her emotions were going crazy and she was finding it harder and harder to focus on things.

Rory really hadn't slept that much since the incident. Along with not being able to sleep, she cried almost every night. Rory kept thinking that her mother hated her that she just up and left.

These thoughts were justified by the fact that Lorelai has done it once before and maybe just maybe she didn't want anything more to do with her.

It was these thoughts that brought tears to Rory's eyes. _"I don't care anymore" _she thought sadly_ "I can't keep doing this. I need to get over it and find something else to focus on. If she hates me, then she hates me, I give up! " _She said conceiting to it all.

After a few weeks had passed, Lorelai was released from the hospital. Her Injuries were far from healed but the worse one sustained was the blow to her head.

Above the broken leg, broken arm, and stitches she also had amnesia.

She didn't know who she was or where she lived.

Her entire memory gone!

Now what was she to do? Well hospital had paid for her to get a room in the Dragonfly Inn in Stars Hollow out of kindness and compassion.

She wondered, _"Who am I, and where do I belong?"_ similar thoughts ran through her mind as she waited for the bus.

Lorelai boarded the bus heading into Stars Hollow.

On the ride to Stars Hollow, Lorelai doubled over in pain from her stomach. _"Something's not right", _she thought to herself. After a few moments the pain had passed and she continued her bus ride.

Lorelai noticed the sign for the town, 'Star Hollows.' _"Now where do I know that name? I've heard that before I know I have! Oh, well" _she thought quietly to herself.

Eventually the bus came to a stop and Lorelai managed to get off without much difficulty. She stood looking out over the town and noticed how friendly everyone seemed. If she did belong here, she had no clue.

Lorelai figured that no one would even notice her.

Especially since she was all bruised and banged up from the accident. She hated the fact that she couldn't remember who she was and the doctors didn't seem to know when she would regain her memory, if at.

"_Stupid doctors,"_ Lorelai thought. She then wandered over to the town's beautiful large white gazebo. The day was warm, breezy and gorgeous. Just how a summer afternoon should be.

Lorelai managed to make it up the stairs and took a seat.

As she was sitting there she noticed what would be described as the normal hustle and bustle of a small town.

How the little kids ran around without any adult supervision and everybody seemed to know each other. There were no stoplights and it seemed like if you took three lefts, you'd end up right back where you were.

"_A small enjoyable little town this is" _Lorelai thought to herself as she sat there enjoying the scenery.

After sitting awhile in the gazebo she decided to go to the diner she saw across the street from where she was. It was getting to be around dinnertime and Lorelai realized she was hungry.

Her stomach confirmed that thought by grumbling loudly.

As she hobbled down the steps of the gazebo, she slowly made her way toward the diner. When she got to the sidewalk, Lorelai stood there watching the scenes that took place inside the little building as she gazed through the window.

She was mesmerized at what she saw. There were tables and tables full of people and they all looked happy. As Lorelai was watching all this, one of the men inside noticed she was standing there.

He had on a blue baseball cap, gray t-shirt, and a blue flannel shirt on over that.

He then walked outside to talk to her.

Lost in her thoughts about what to do, the mystery man came up beside her and looked as if he was going to say something.

"Hi," He said "Are you new here or just visiting?"

* * *

A/N: Ha Ha I'm mean!  
Please review. Tell your kids, cousins, uncles, your next door neighbors dog, anybody who's up for a little fiction.  
Sorry I'm anxious to know what you guys think about this story and where its heading…Any help is wonderful!  
Later. 


	5. Pancakes!

**CHAPTER 5**

Lorelai thought the man seemed friendly, although she was taken by surprise of his question. She answered as honestly as she could "I have no clue whether I'm new, visiting or if I belong here" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry, the name's Luke." He said extending his left arm.

"I like that name, even though I have no clue what mine is." She said shrugging her shoulders once more.

Luke pondered a moment then asked, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well apparently I was in an accident and lost pretty much all of my memory and the doctors don't know who I am or couldn't find that out. And of course I have no clue and I'm slightly freaked out because I don't know what to do..." As Lorelai rambled on Luke just watched her in amazement "…and now I have to find some place called the Dragonfly Inn. God, do you know where that is?" Lorelai asked.

Luke had to do a double take while Lorelai waved her hand in his face; this woman was suddenly becoming familiar. It had been months since he had last seen her. Mainly due to the break up, she had been avoiding him.

"I said do you know where the Dragonfly Inn is by chance?" Lorelai said slightly louder to get his attention.

"Um, yea I do. I can take you there. But would you like something to eat or drink or uh something like that before you go?" Luke asked caringly. Lorelai noticed he appeared to be nervous but she blew it off, saying, "Sure, that sounds good."

As she and Luke walked into the diner, most of the inhabitants got really quiet. It appeared as if they were expecting Luke to explain to them who this new person was and what she was doing there.

The thought of these people staring and whispering about her slowly started to bother Lorelai, scaring her more then she already was.

Her breathing had quickened and she was getting slightly dizzy. She was to the point of calling out for help, but it was too late, she fainted.

Luke turned to ask her what she wanted but instead caught her as she passed out, falling into his arms.

This really got the attention of the onlookers in the diner.

"Mind your own business!" Luke shouted angrily.

He carried her upstairs to his apartment and laid her down on his bed. His couch was covered in a pile of clothes leaving only the bed as the best place for rest.

He stood looking at his couch, _"Man I need to do still need to do laundry, burn my clothes or throw them on Taylor," _he thought to himself as he cleared enough room for him to sit down.

But before he went to sit down, he went to retrieve a glass of water, a washcloth and a bottle of aspirin, just in case Lorelai had a headache when she woke up.

A short time later Lorelai awoke in a whirl. She didn't know where she was or why.

"_What am I doing here?" _she thought quietly to herself. As she was sitting in bed, she noticed what appeared to be a large pile of cloths on the sofa, which was breathing and snored every once in a while.

She glanced at the clock on the nightstand besides her; "Wow, it's late! She said as she read the clock, which now displayed the time as 1:03 in the morning.

As she realized the time, her stomach let out a loud grumble and Lorelai realized she hadn't eaten anything since she was released the hospital. She silently cursed darkness that engulfed the entire apartment.

Despite the darkness she continued on in search of food, using her crutches to find her way to what she had hoped was the kitchen.

As she moved through the dark as quietly as she could, Luke slowly and quietly turned over to watch his long awaited one-true-love as she attempted to move through his messy yet tasteful apartment.

Lorelai hobbled slowly across the floor and was almost to the fridge when she felt the eyes of the kind gentleman watching her every move.

Without turning around she said with a slight laugh "Its not nice to stare".

Luke was surprised by her sudden comment and quickly replied jokingly "hah, sorry but you lost the 'quiet as a mouse' contest". Lorelai smirked happily at the response, filled with the kindness and love that came from Luke's comments.

Luke now knew why this beautiful woman seemed so familiar!

It was his one true love, Lorelai.

"Do you need something or do you like randomly going through other peoples apartments?" He asked in both a caring and kidding manner.

Smiling at the sense of caring and generosity coming from this kind gentleman lying on the couch, she simply said, "Well apparently I'm hungry and was attempting to search for food, sorry I woke you but I haven't had a thing to eat since the hospital!"

Luke still wondering why Lorelai was in the hospital, she had mentioned something about a car accident before, but he wanted, no, he needed to know more.

The feelings of curiosity stirred deeply inside him.

Despite the overwhelming urge to beg for an explanation, Luke got up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen, turning on the lights as he ventured toward the injured Lorelai.

"Here, sit at the table," He gestured towards the small but useful table that sat before him before turning back to the stove "If you like I could prepare you a small snack or meal, got anything specific in mind?"

As she carefully sat down, she pondered about it, "Not really. Something warm and delicious would be nice, anything but that god-awful hospital, yuck."

Luke hesitated, afraid that asking may be overstepping the boundaries of this newly formed bond. _"Normally asking something like this would be easy, but she had lost her memory, Lorelai wasn't who she used to be, she's like a stranger all over again, how will she react?"_ he thought nervously to himself.

Finally gaining the courage he needed, Luke then asked, "If it's alright to ask, uh why you were in the hospital?" As he awaited her response, he began preparing her a nice warm meal, grabbing the first thing handy, which happened to be a box of pancake mix, figuring it's as good as any

"Oh, sure, although I don't remember what happened, but apparently I broke my leg, my arm and had to get stitches in my forehead. The doctors said my car was totaled and that I was lucky to be alive. I hit my head pretty hard, which resulted in my lovely case of memory loss…" As Lorelai continued on she didn't notice how Luke followed every word of what she said with such intensity, "…I have to go back in a couple days to get a check-up. I'm going to ask them if they can figure out why I keep having these intense pains in my stomach. Like they come and go but Jesus do they hurt! I don't know why they happen or what causes them. I have no memory of my life, but I know when things are familiar, just unsure as to why they are. God I hope that makes sense. I don't have any ID or place to live; I'm just so grrr, you know?" As she finished talking she put her head on the table in exhaustion.

As Luke listened, all the lost memories of love and compassion between him and Lorelai came flooding back. That was until reality quickly smacked him back into place, making him remember the tears of Lorelai's daughter faintly growing louder in his mind, bringing to light that she doesn't know her mother is back.

She didn't leave her. She was in an accident.

"_What should I do?"_ he thought to himself. _"Should I tell Rory? What am I saying! Of course I should tell her, oh but if I do I may loose Lorelai all over again when she remembers who she is."_

His mind a flutter with what to do, he finally decided to just let fate handle it. Surely those two paths would cross and they would be reunited once more.

Soon the food was ready. 4 steaming hot perfectly browned pancakes were placed on a plate and set in front of Lorelai. After all it was Luke specialty!

"Thanks, it looks good, how about something to drink?" She said smiling.

"Yeah sure, give me a minute" Luke said kindly.

Luke then decided on making some hot tea, mainly because it was healthier than coffee and he liked it as well. Surprised when he didn't hear her protest to the tea, he thought to himself _"God how I missed having her around"._

Lorelai looked up and paused only to comment that, "These are soo good, definitely better then the hospital food. Have you ever had hospital food? Let me tell you it's the worst, oh my God you wouldn't believe how bad it actually is."

Smiling, Luke thought, _"Yup, it's definitely her. Nobody else can babble on like that, just about food."_

His thoughts turned once again to the what-if scenarios of when she would have her memory restored, wondering if she would go back to Matt or perhaps would she give him another chance?

* * *

A/N: Review Please!  
Reviews are like candy and I LLOOVVEE candy!  
hehehe  
serously though please give me reviews! 


	6. Wanting to stare

After being Stars Hollow for two weeks, it was time to go back to the hospital for a check up. Lorelai managed to get on the bus without difficulty, just like she had before.

As she sat on the bus, she looked around curiously, wondering if any of the faces might help jog her memory, what she didn't know was that just a few rows behind her, her daughter, the forgotten daughter, was sitting there.

Rory noticed a bruised, broken and unsteady woman getting onto the bus. She caught a glimpse of her face when she came on. For some reason the woman looked familiar, but she couldn't place her. Seeing her from behind didn't help much either because it was hard to tell one person from the next.

Perhaps it was all the stitches, bruises, and casts.

Maybe it was the heartbreak of having your mother just run out on you, leaving you behind.

It had blocked out the physical features of her mother, leaving Rory unable to put what seemed like such a simple equation together.

Wanting to stare, Rory sat there on the bus hoping that something would help her figure out who this woman was. Unable to stare for more than 10 seconds, feeling it was too rude to do so, she continued wondering just who this mystery woman was.

Once the bus got to the hospital, Lorelai got off in a staggered fashion and made her way toward the hospital doors.

Unnoticed by Lorelai, Rory too exited from the bus, determined to find out who she was. Rory kept a respectable distance but continued to follow with intent and a desire of knowing.

As Lorelai walked in, the pain in her stomach came back with a sudden sharpness, this time it was worse than before. She double over and let out a scream from the pain.

Rory paused _"What's wrong with her?"_ she wondered. Not knowing what to do, she waited to figure it out.

There were now tears in Lorelai's eyes as the pain grew in intensity.

Lorelai could barely walk now let alone keep herself upright. Her body, unable to cope with the pain any longer, forced her to pass out. Luckily she was out of harms way. Rory, who was following behind, ran forward, blowing her cover to try to catch this woman before she hit the ground but she was too far away.

Rory missed her by a mere few feet.

Lorelai fell to the ground, unconscious once more.

Rory called for help, while making sure Lorelai was okay. The nurses who came out were the same ones that treated Lorelai before when she came in from the crash.

One of them shouted "Get me a crash cart, quick!"

As the doctors and nurses rushed to aid Lorelai, Rory watched in horror thinking that maybe she shouldn't have gotten off of the bus. Should she have just minded her own business and not done anything at all?

When she was just about to leave, one of the nurses asked if she knew the woman.

Did she?

Could this mystery woman be her mother?

Perhaps it was just a long lost friend.

These questions ran through her mind like wild hippos.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. Hoped you liked this chapter. Please Review. It lets me know what you guys think of the story. Like if its good or sucky or horrible or anything at all. Yes I'm impatient but thus is life. And yes once again tell your aunts, uncles, best friends, hell even your pink poodle and get them to read this. You might think the show is better, but always be up for new things and ideas. Its something that my mother has always said. Eh on another note, my college is doing a production of The Triangle Factory Fire. Let me tell you how interesting and odd that play is. Its all about the fire of 1911 in New York that killed 146 people in about a half hour to 45 minutes. Makes you think that life is always open to knew things and ideas. For you never know when it will be your last!

-Grace-


	7. She's my mother

A/N: Thanks to all those you have reviewed. Keep 'em coming. Enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Rory replied shyly, "I'm not sure if I know her or not." 

She looks really familiar, but so do a lot of people these days. I haven't seen or talked to my mother in over a month. Could this be her?

On the verge of losing it, she turned her back to the nurses

"I think she's my mother," she said breaking down and crying.

The tears streaking her face as she walked away to sit down.

One of the nurses commented that the crash victim might be related to the young woman in the waiting room. Since they looked alike and had similar family traits that were almost unmistakable. Once Lorelai was wheeled into a separate room, one of the doctors came over to talk to Rory.

As the doctor sat down, she explained, "Hi my name is Dr. Chase. I have a question for you?"

Rory looked up, expecting bad news "Yes?"

"Do you know this woman at all or are you related to her." The young doctor asked her

"I have no idea, I haven't talked to my mother in over a month. Yet this woman looks so much like her so I decided to follow her in. Next thing I knew she was bent over in pain and she passed out. Then you guys came in…" as Rory rambled on the doctor posed another question.

"This pain she had before, do you know where it was, like what area of the body? Was it in her stomach, or where?"

"I think it was her stomach, because she put her hand there right before she passed out. Is she going to be alright?" Rory asked once more feeling the fear from before return. Maybe today was the one-day she shouldn't have gotten off that damn bus!

The doctor looked at Rory, with a caring smile, "She'll be just fine, a couple of scratches, nothing to be concerned about. I'll be right back; I have another test I need to run on her. Thank you for your time." With that the doctor was up and away from Rory before she had the chance to respond.

As she watched the doctor walk away, Rory realized that woman was her mother. She looked so different yet something about her was so familiar. Rory went to find a nurse or doctor who was in charge, who could tell her anything about this woman.

She asked the doctors if it was possible to see the woman, because she just had to know.

She had to make sure.

The doctors allowed Rory to go in and see Lorelai.

As Rory walked in the room, the mystery woman/her mother sat up in bed, looked over at her and smiled.

She recognized that smile and walked closer. Maybe she was right about getting off the bus. Lorelai looked at Rory, and continued smiling. For some reason this face, this sweet young innocent face had sparked something in her memory.

"_Do I know her?"_ Lorelai thought to herself.

Rory sat down crying, because she had just put the pieces together. She realized her mother didn't run out on her, that she was the one on the side of the road that night.

That she had been in the hospital all this time, but why didn't she call or write? It all raced through her mind so quickly.

As Rory cried, Lorelai reached down, pulling the crying child into a deep warm hug. With such maternal instincts that it took Rory by surprise but she didn't care anymore.

Was Lorelai remembering? Is this nameless face someone she knows?

As Rory sat there in her mother's embrace, her crying subsided. She thought that she might have caused the accident that night that kept her mother away for so long was a continuing thought that raced through Rory's mind.

Rory, unknowing about her mother's amnesia, decided this was as good a time as any to apologize. However, finding the courage and strength was another thing.

Looking down at her hands, Rory found her courage, "I'm sorry about the fight," she said with much guilt.

Lorelai blinked a couple times in curiosity, not knowing what her daughter was talking about. "What fight?" she asked.

Rory taken aback by this, "Don't you remember? The fight about me and Logan."

Her mother had a blank expression on her face but her eyes held the joy and happiness of seeing this girl, this girl whose face is the only one familiar to her at this point.

Rory couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm so sorry about everything. I didn't mean it. I know Logan isn't good for me, but I love him so much, just like you love Luke, even though you won't admit it."

Lorelai sat there listening to this girl apologize for something that she couldn't even remember. She couldn't handle it anymore; the tears made their way down her cheeks.

Who was this Logan kid? Did she hate him? And what about this Luke guy? Although she highly doubted that the guy she met in Stars Hollow earlier could be the same guy.

Suddenly Lorelai blurted out, tears streaming down her face, "What has happened to me. Why don't I remember anything? All I know is that I was in an accident, I have a really bad pain in my stomach, and I think you're my daughter, but I'm not sure of anything at all right now" she said as she cried harder. Lorelai was soo flustered; she didn't know what to do.

Rory just stood there, this was more than she could handle. _"What has happened to my mother?" _she thought to herself.

This woman who was the joy of her life, her best friend and now she didn't even remember if she had a daughter. Her emotions were getting the best of her.

She was so happy to see Lorelai that Rory didn't fully understand all she had gone through. Rory only knew what the doctors had told her earlier, and even that wasn't much.

As more tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, Rory told her mother what she had learned from the doctors, "You were in a bad accident. Uh the doctor said something about you hitting your head. You have a beautiful house that you decorated yourself. I know that you'll love it. Um I think your car is pretty much totaled from the accident…" as Rory continued she paused slightly to think about other things that her mother needed to know to help her remember. As she thought about this, the doctor came back in.

"I have some very good news and bad news for you," Dr. Chase said politely, "The good news is your fine, just a few scrapes and scratches and memory should be restored soon. The bad news is that it will take time. You most likely will get flustered and annoyed when things don't go your way. But rest assured that time will heal all wounds. Now we ran some standard tests earlier and the results came back. Did you know that you're pregnant? This would explain the random passing out and those sharp pains as well."

When the doctor was talking, you could hear Lorelai let out a shocked gasp at this news and the tears welled in the corner of her eyes.

She was a mother-to-be and she didn't even know, who the father was! Rory was stunned as well to hear this news and wondered how far along she was. Also she wanted to know who the father was. Was it Matt's baby or Luke's or perhaps… was there someone else?

Rory managed to excuse herself from the room and went to make a phone call. Figuring out who to call was the next biggest step. Should she call Matt, Luke or someone else?

As the phone rang, Rory prayed that she had made the right choice.

* * *

A/N: Hello again.  
Review it!  
Make me happy  
that's all. 


	8. A little bit of magic

"Luke's," a gruff grunt replied

"Uh, hey Luke, its Rory" She replied shyly

"Hey, how are you doing?" Luke questioned caringly. Remembering the night she cried herself to sleep in his apartment. Mainly because she thought she mother hated her.

"Funny you should say that. I'm at the hospital in Hartford."

"Wait, why are you at the hospital. Are you all right? Is something wrong…" Luke rambled on until Rory managed to interrupt him

"Luke calm down. I'm fine," she said reassuringly," It's um my mother that isn't all right."

Luke noticed the sadness in her voice as she talked about her mother. He sighed heavily at the mention of Lorelai. So maybe he was right about their two paths crossing again. He would have to remember to thank 'Fate' later.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with her? Is she all right?" Luke asked in a panicked tone.

"She was in a car accident a while ago and has amnesia. Minus a couple of broken bones, she's perfectly fine" Rory smiled, noticing how much Luke still cared for and loved Lorelai. "I was wondering if it wasn't too much trouble if you could come pick us up. She's allowed to go home after they did a checkup on her to see how she's doing from the accident and from passing out in the parking lot earlier."

Luke pondered this thought a while, mainly because he didn't know what would happened if Lorelai mentioned meeting him. So she had passed out again, this made Luke worry a little. He wondered if the doctors had figured out what was causing that. Luke then worried would Rory get angry with him? He wasn't too sure about the situation but agreed to it anyway.

Rory walked back into her mother's hospital room. She was happy Luke was coming to pick them up. The doctors had let Rory sign the release papers for Lorelai when she was done on the phone earlier. Lorelai's only instructions were to go home, get some rest and take it easy. And there was something about seeing her in a couple weeks for a check-up and to check the baby as well.

Lorelai watched her daughter walk about the room, as if she had something on her mind. That and she appeared to be nervous.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked cautiously, breaking the silence in the room.

Rory stopped pacing and turned towards her. She really wasn't sure if she was. Thinking that anything Rory might want to talk about Lorelai wouldn't remember it anyway, well for now she wouldn't.

Smiling, she replied," I'm fine. Happy, actually, happier than I've been in a long time" She made her way over to Lorelai and took a seat next to the bed.

This made Lorelai smile, "I'm glad you're happy. I'm relieved to finally find somebody I remember. Well sorta remember, but its better than nothing."

Rory wished that there was some way, some magical way, that she could make her mother remember everything all at once. Just to ease her worry and pain about it.

"A little while ago I called a friend of ours to come pick us up. I figured he was the one person that would drop everything he was doing to help either one of us out. I hope that's okay."

Lorelai just nodded her head and continued looking at her hands. Lorelai then quietly asked, "This might sound a little strange to you and I'm sorry if it does, but I was wondering if you could tell me what my name is?"

Rory felt the tears coming back; she had been waiting for questions similar to these. Even though it stung a little, she was more than happy to help her mother out. Rory could never imagine what her mother was going through, how hard it must be to live your life. Knowing that everything you held dear to you, you couldn't remember and if you did remember, it seemed strange.

"Lets see, your full name. Well that's an easy question; it's Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. Mine is Lorelai as well but you can call me Rory," smiling, Rory figured to tell her a little more, "My full name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. You named me after yourself. You figured that if guys could do it, why couldn't woman. We are the Gilmore Girls of Stars Hollow. Sounds a little corny, but we are very loved in that strange little town."

Finally after what seemed like forever, Lorelai found herself laughing. She was glad to have a daughter. One that truly and honestly loved her. Nothing was forced or hidden. As she sat there waiting for the mystery person Rory had called, Lorelai tried to think of more questions.

Rory wanted to ask the doctors how far along her mother was. Lorelai had always said that she wanted more children, especially if she found the right guy for it. This was what had made Rory want to question the doctor about. Luke and Lorelai had been broken up for close to 4 months, maybe longer, she wasn't too sure about that. Maybe the kid belonged to Matt, but he was strange and didn't seem like a father figure. Then again neither did Luke.

Just as Lorelai was about to ask another question, Luke walked in the door. He looked distraught to be in a hospital and flustered because he couldn't find Lorelai's room. _"I've always hated doctors and hospitals. Just because you aren't family, that's a load of crap. Oh well, I'm just visiting her anyway then taking her home." _Luke thought, annoyed with the whole situation. He smiled about the fact he was taking Lorelai home.

She looked up at the man in the doorway and smiled a little. Lorelai was glad to see Luke again; there was something special about him. Rory then walked over to him and gave a little hug, thanking him for coming here to take them home.

Lorelai was the first to speak, "Hey stranger." More so directed at Luke, than her daughter. Rory had wondered if Lorelai had met Luke once already, after the accident. She didn't really care if that was true but she was a little curious about it.

"Hey yourself. How are you feeling? Did they make you eat more of that crappy hospital food yet or did they spare you that luxury." Luke replied half laughing, half smiling.

Rory was glad to see the cute little banter in their conversation. Even if her mother wasn't sure why she was doing it.

"How about I get you girls home and get you some food. Maybe even some coffee." Luke laughed as Rory's head snapped his direction at the mention of coffee. He was slightly sad that Lorelai didn't but that would take time.

Rory pondered telling Luke about her mother and the baby, but she couldn't figure out a good way to do it. As Rory thought more about this, the doctor came back in the room.

"Hello everyone. I see my patient has some visitors. That's good. Now are either of you related to her or just friends?" the doctor asked in a kind manner.

Rory raised her hand and said, "I'm related to her. She's my mother. Her name is Lorelai."

Luke was overjoyed by this comment, as was Lorelai. She smiled happily about being related to someone.

Rory continued talking to the doctor, as Luke helped Lorelai out of the hospital bed. As they were about to leave, the doctor turned towards Lorelai.

* * *

A/N: If your still reading this then I thank you bunches.  
Remember to please review.  
I know I ask that a lot but they make me happy.   
If you have any names in mind that would be great.  
I have some but i'm open for suggestions.


	9. Tears and Rediscovery

'I'll see both of you in a couple weeks for a check-up. We will do an ultra sound to figure out how far along you." As the doctor went on, Lorelai blushed a little. Luke looked like he had seen a ghost. He stood there thinking quietly to himself, _"So she was pregnant. That's why she passed out when she was in the diner. I wonder who the father is. We haven't been broken up that long, but knowing my luck it belongs to Matt." _

The doctor continued by saying, "Remember to get a lot of rest, eat healthy and no caffeine. There can be no exceptions to the caffeine rule. The passing out should subside soon, but if it doesn't please come back in or call me to set up an appointment. Other than that your perfectly fine to go home."

The little talk about 'no caffeine' made Luke laugh. He couldn't imagine Lorelai going without caffeine more than a day let alone nine months. But once again reality smacked him, telling him that she had accepted tea from Luke without any complaints.

"_God did I miss seeing this woman. Why did I have to mess it up soo badly? Maybe I can get another chance, if she'll let me. I refuse to take advantage of this situation and of her. I love her more than she will ever know." _Luke thought to himself. He was still flustered about the whole situation.

By now Lorelai had a couple more questions for Rory and Luke. As they were walking out of the hospital Lorelai asked to no one in general, "Do I have a job? Are my parents still alive? Do I even have parents? Am I married? Oooh do I have a husband, which might be the same question but whatever?

Luke took the task of answering the marriage question, "You almost got married 5 years ago, but didn't because you knew that you loved someone else. So uh no you haven't been married, yet. But you do pretty good by yourself and with Rory."

This took Lorelai by surprise. She began to wonder who it was that she loved. Was it the guy standing next to her or was it somebody else.

Rory took the first two questions after Luke had finished about marriage and husband ones. "Yes you are employed. You own and operate one of Connecticut's most popular Inns." As Rory continued Lorelai mentioned something about being sick. Since they had yet to make it to the car, she hobbled to the nearest bathroom, with Rory right behind her. This left a disheveled Luke standing in the parking lot.

Rory held up her hair back, as Lorelai threw up whatever was in her stomach. When she was done, she looked a little pale.

"God I hope this doesn't happen often. Throwing up sucks big time!" Lorelai said half-heartedly.

Gently rubbing her back, Rory replied, "Sorry I don't think it gets much better, it's the morning sickness kicking in. The doctors had mentioned something that it might come and go. The name is a bit redundant though because it happens all freaking daylong. I remember you telling me stories of when you were pregnant with me. How you got sick at all the wrong times because you thought it was only during the morning but alas they lied to you."

Lorelai absorbed this knowledge then asked, "How old was I when I had you, if you don't mind me asking?"

Rory smiled a little, "You were only 16 years old at the time and said it was one of the best things to happen to you. Because it gave you the chance to be a better mom to your child than your mom was to you," she paused slightly before continuing, "Your parents come from money. Meaning that your supposed to be the stay at home wife that has the maid put dinner on the table at 7pm everyday, no matter what. Being a high society woman wasn't what you wanted, so after I was born you ran away from home to Stars Hollow to live. You've lived there ever since with me. You have managed to buy your own home, find a decent and paying job, all without the help of anybody mainly your parents. You even graduated with a business degree from the community college in Hartford. They haven't forgiven you for having a kid and for running away at 16. Emily and Richard Gilmore are very strange. They tend to hold grudges against anybody for anything just because they can." Rory stopped talking to catch her breath. She glanced at her mother and noticed the tears in her eyes. Before she could question her about it, Lorelai ran back into the bathroom stall.

Lorelai walked back to the sink, tears in her eyes, "Sorry about that. Wow my parents don't sound like nice people. I guess they wouldn't be too happy to learn I'm pregnant again, huh?"

Rory really didn't want to say anything but figured it was easier coming from her than listening to them grumble about it. She replied, "Probably not, but you did fine by yourself with your first kid, so who knows. Maybe this little one will be just as wonderful." This made Lorelai cry some more, knowing that her first-born thought of it this way.

"_Great, now I made myself cry and my mother. I hope she knows how much I love her and that if anything should happen to her I would never forgive myself."_ Rory thought to herself, wiping the tears from her eyes.

As they stood in the woman's bathroom of the hospital crying, they heard a soft knock on the door.

"Are you guys okay in there?" asked a gruff, caring voice.

Recomposing themselves a little, Lorelai and Rory walked out of the restroom towards the voice.

Rory replied softly, "Yea, were okay, Just discussing the indecencies of Emily and Richard Gilmore."

Luke pulled Rory into a hug and told her it would be all right. That this would be figured out sooner or later. The sight before Lorelai made her wonder if this man was Rory's father. She certainly hoped so because they seemed to get along in that manner. If he wasn't then maybe she was better off not knowing who it was. She would find the time to ask that question later.

"How about I get you girls home. Find you something to settle your stomach." Luke asked, placing his hand in the small of Lorelai's back as they once more walked out of the hospital.

When Luke put is hand on Lorelai's back, it tensed a little but relaxed as if this was a perfectly normal routine.

On the way home, Luke and Rory noticed how Lorelai flinched ever so lightly when a car passed them. They figured it was due to the car accident, that Lorelai probably didn't know she was doing it.

In the silence of the car, they heard a slight sniffle come from the direction of Lorelai.

"God, I'm a wreck. Sorry I keep crying but I can't help it. Part of me is happy to find somebody I actually remember but sad at the same time because I have no clue about the rest of the stuff."

Rory pulled her mother into a hug, calming her down, "It will be okay. Sooner or later something will spark that little memory and everything will come back. But until then, you have us. Right Luke?"

He smiled, "Yea, Lorelai you'll always have me. Always have and always will, your one of my best friends. Probably my only true friend, but we go back a ways."

This made Lorelai cry a little harder, to know that this guy cared so deeply for her yet she had no clue about their past. Were they together in a relationship, had they broken up or had just stayed the best of friends. Even if they had loved each other, as Rory hinted earlier.

As Lorelai sat in the car, in Rory's hug, she casually said, "To know that I have two very special people here with me, who happen to care so much about me and for me. That makes me feel like the happiest person in the world right now," In between her tears and Rory's, "I'm glad that you know me so well and that you don't hate me for something I did that I don't even remember anymore."

By now Rory had tears running down her cheeks and Luke was doing his best to hide his from the two people he loved more than anything.

This had turned out to be one of the best days of Luke's life. He had helped Rory out and had found Lorelai again. She was soo happy and elated to find people who truly cared for her. Unlike her parents, which Luke knew would upset her more than she would be later on. "_Emily and Richard wouldn't understand what had happened, then knowing them, they would probably scream at Lorelai because she didn't call. So how can this sweet woman call you when she can't even remember who she is, let alone her own kid. She's supposed to remember her parents. Yes because they are soo freaking important in her life. The ones who have secretly hated and regretted every decision Lorelai ever made with her life. It doesn't matter how it turned out or how Rory grew up to be exact. It all boils down to her not living their life, exactly as how they wanted it to be for her. To marry the rich preppy guys who expected her to be at home everyday, bored out of her mind, waiting for his safe return from work. Give me a break, but those people need to get a life and accept their daughter as she is. Accept everything she has done and will do with generosity, not scorn and anger."_ By now Luke's mind was off on a tangent. He really wasn't sure how he got there but it happened.

Eventually Lorelai had calmed down as had Rory and before they knew it, Luke had made his way into Stars Hollow once again. Lorelai smiled about being what her daughter would call 'home.' Luke parked his green pick-up truck outside the diner and got out. He went around to Lorelai's door to help her out of the car. Once she was out, Rory then scrambled out after her.

The three of them stood on the sidewalk of Stars Hollow, outside the diner for what seemed like forever. That was until Lorelai's stomach growled a little, making Luke laugh.

Still laughing, he suggested, "How about we go inside and get something to eat."

The girls agreed and the threesome walked towards the door of the diner.

* * *

A/N: If your still reading then that makes me excited..

Then make me happy and review.

Other than that, I don't have anything.

-Grace


	10. Mending The Past

Once inside the diner, the girls took a seat while Luke went behind the counter to get them something to drink. He grabbed two coffee cups filled one with coffee and made tea for the other.

Slighly excited to be in Stars Hollow, Lorelai rambled, "Okay, now what's good to order?" As Rory pointed out good things to order on the menu, Luke came back over to their table with drinks. "Now what can I get you in ways of food?"

Lorelai pondered this a little bit, as Rory ordered a hamburger, fries and onion rings.

"Lorelai what you like?" Luke asked carefully.

After a minute or so she looked up at him and asked timidly, "Is it possible to get blueberry pancakes? They sound really good for some reason. Is it normal to want or crave fruit when you're pregnant?"

Luke laughed, "I wouldn't know anything about that sorry."

"Yea me either. You had mentioned something about craving apples when you were pregnant with me, but I don't know if it would happen a second time." Rory threw in.

Asking once more, "Hmm oh well, but is that okay to order?"

"Yea that's perfectly fine. Pancakes are good anytime of the day." Luke replied reassuringly.

Excited about getting pancakes, Lorelai replied, "Okay, thanks, I appreciate it."

"Anytime." Luke said before going into the kitchen to make their food.

As Lorelai and Rory sat there deciding what to talk about, Sookie came barging through the door.

"Hey you two, I've been looking everywhere for you." Sookie rambled on, not noticing Lorelai's casts or the puzzled look on her face. Lorelai didn't really know that this woman was talking to her until Rory happened to say something.

"Sookie, sit down. There are a couple of things you need to know. Okay one, have you looked at my mother," Sookie just nodded, "No I mean really look at her, no glancing." As she did what Rory said, you could hear her gasp in shock about Lorelai's condition.

Sookie said in a panicked tone, "Oh my God, what happened? What did I miss? Wait, how did I miss this? Why didn't you tell me Lorelai?"

Not sure what to say to this woman, Lorelai replied, "Um, well because I really have no clue who you are. That's why. Sorry, but I really have no clue." Rory noticed that Sookie was going to get mad, but she managed to jump in before that happened.

"Hey Sookie its okay. She has a bad case of amnesia. She hit her head on the dashboard when she crashed her car. So it will take some time before mom fully regains everything back again. Secondly she is pregnant and unsure of the father figure there. And don't go jumping to any conclusions about it either. Keep those to yourself." As Rory rambled on, Sookie looked like somebody just smacked her.

Lorelai was looking at her hands, inwardly ashamed that somebody had to explain something about her to somebody else, because even she wasn't sure what had happened when she wrecked.

Besides being alive, broken, pregnant and confused, that was all that Lorelai knew.

"Oh, honey, I had no idea. I'm sorry to just come barging in here like that. Jeeze, do I feel like an idiot. If it's all right with you, I would like to join you guys for some food. That was one of my goals in coming here, that and seeing you two. And yes I know I love to cook but I had a craving for some of Luke's food." Sookie said as politely as she could, before Rory could interject about her cooking.

Lorelai beat her to it by saying, "I would like it if you stayed, maybe you might jog some memory of mine and 'whoosh' everything will come back. Now if don't mind me asking, do you work somewhere as a chef or something along those lines?"

Sookie looked shocked about the chef comment, but answered anyway because she was glared at across the table by Rory, "Yes I am a chef or cook or whatever you want to call it. I work at the Dragonfly Inn here in Stars Hollow. We work together and co-own the Inn. It was a dream of yours to open and operate your own Inn. So two years ago we did and it's very successful. I can take you there sometime, if Rory doesn't get around to it." Stopping, realizing Rory was actually sitting there, "Wait, don't you have classes today or something along those lines?"

Rory simply replied, "Yes but they were cancelled. I came to Stars Hollow to drop my car off for some repair work at Gypsy's garage. I was taking the bus back to campus, but alas I was sidetracked." She smiled as she said the last line.

"Ooh classes, what college do you go to?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

Rory happily relied, "I go to Yale and am majoring in Journalism."

"Why Yale, I thought you always wanted to go to Harvard?" Lorelai said nonchalantly, taking everybody at the table by surprise.

Rory and Sookie just stared at Lorelai when Luke came back over with their food.

He placed the food in front of each person, making small talk as he did. "Here you guys go. A hamburger, fries and onion rings for Rory and blueberry pancakes for Lorelai. Why are you guys staring at her? Did I miss something? Oh, Hi Sookie, can I get you anything?"

Lorelai was the first to speak of the three, "I'm not sure why they are staring at me but thanks for the pancakes, and they look delicious."

As Lorelai finished talking Rory and Sookie jumped up suddenly, crushing her in a hug.

Desperate to figure out what was going on, Lorelai asked questioningly, "Um guys, what are you doing?"

Rory replied excitedly, "You remembered something else. When I was growing up, I always wanted to go to Harvard for college. In the end I decided upon Yale, mainly because their journalism program was better and the pro-con list we made together kicked Harvard's pro-con list's ass!"

As Rory and Sookie sat back down, Lorelai sat there puzzled about what had happened, trying to figure out what she had said. Luke, still standing there, noticed this look, kneeled next to her and causally said, "Hey, this is a good thing you remembered." Lorelai still didn't look convinced, "Yeah it's confusing but your daughter is doing extremely well at Yale. She even works at the Yale Daily News. You're proud of her, hell we all are. Who could think that a small town girl would end up at a top university? " This had done the job, she smiled, blushing a little at how Luke talked about Rory. Luke patted her on the knee before standing up

The girls set about eating their food, stopping only when Lorelai had another question. When she was done, she managed to excuse herself and made her way over to Luke.

"Hey you. I have a question for you. I would ask Rory but it seems like a delicate area to me. Who is Rory's father? Like was or is he involved in her life at all or did I raise that smart kid by myself?" Lorelai asked quietly, almost too quietly.

Luke looked at her, said something to Rory about taking her upstairs to use the bathroom and ushered Lorelai over to the stairs up to his apartment.

"We can talk up here. You can ask whatever question you felt that you couldn't ask Rory. Does that work, because I think I just confused myself by saying that?" Luke said as they walked up the stairs. Taken back by his affection, Lorelai just nodded in agreement and continued up the stairs.

Once they were upstairs, Lorelai sat down once again on the bed, mainly because it looked comfortable and the couch was still messy.

Luke pulled a chair over to the bed, sitting down as well. "Rory has a father, you met Christopher when you were 16 or so. He wasn't up to the task of handling and caring for a baby. His parents blamed you for messing up his life and insisted you get married, since it was the proper thing to do. Chris's parents and your parent's are pretty much alike. But enough of that, he comes into town once in a while, causing trouble. Chris happened to show up at your parents vow-renewal ceremony and broke up your then current relationship."

As Lorelai took this in, she had another question, "Do you mind me asking who I was in a relationship with? Like was it somebody I've met in the past month or somebody else?"

Luke sighed heavily, not really wanting to answer the question, but decided to suck it up and see what happened. "The relationship you had then was with none other than uh," He said the last part so quietly that Lorelai almost didn't notice, "me."

* * *

A/N: Hey everybody. Thanks for reading. Special thanks go out to those who reveiwed my story. Keep reading. and yes i do have more chapters.  
I'll try to update the story within the next week but its finals so it gets kind of crazy around here. So keep your fingers crossed.  
Thanks again.-Grace 


	11. My Real Dad

He waited to see what happened, but noticed Lorelai had fallen asleep on his bed. _"Great I finally told her and she falls asleep. Oh well, maybe she heard me, maybe she didn't. I'll tell her again if she asks me."_ Luke thought smiling, _"She always looked so beautiful when she sleeps. She looks peaceful like all the problems of the world don't affect her at all."_

He got up and walked back down stairs, heading towards Rory and Sookie's table. By now Sookie had left to go someplace else in town. Rory looked up noticing her mother wasn't with him and was going to ask, but he beat her to it.

"Hey uh sorry but your mom fell asleep upstairs. You can go up and wake her or let her sleep. It's um up to you. I don't mind if she sleeps because I'll be down here until I close later." As Luke finished, Rory giggled to herself. He looked a little nervous about her mother being asleep upstairs, and him having to tell her about it.

"Its fine. I figured she would be a little tired. She's been through a lot today. Meeting and getting to know Sookie, you, and me would probably take a lot out of anybody. Plus to top it off, all the questions she's asked plus the emotional drama." She paused slightly, and then continued by saying, "I'll let her sleep. I can go to the house, make sure everything is fine and dandy there. Could you call me when she wakes up?" Rory asked him.

"Yea I can do that. Um when she wakes up, do you want me to bring her over to the house? I could bring you guys some dinner. Would that work? I'm sorry this is weird; I really don't have a clue about what to do. I just want to make sure you and her are safe. I messed up the relationship we had together because of Christopher and I hate myself for it."

Rory had never seen Luke so talkative. _"So I was right. He still loves her and he's acting really fatherly towards me. Then again, he was present in my life when I needed a dad-type figure. I wonder if mom would go back to him, even if she were pregnant. Damn it I want to know who is the father of that kid. Yea its not that important but I would like my sister or brother to have an actual family. If not, I'm fine if my mother raises him or her. Oh well, perhaps we'll find out"_ Rory thought to herself.

"Hey, its okay. My dad can be a true idiot, especially when it comes to family. Yes he is my biological dad, but if somebody were to ask me who my dad was growing up. Do you know what I would tell them?" as Rory paused,

Luke, puzzled, replied, "No not really."

Almost quietly, but loud enough for him to hear, "I would tell them my dad was you." She finished by smiling.

Rory could tell she shocked him just by the look on his face.

Luke found his voice again by saying, "Aw Rory I don't know what to say to that. That makes me extremely happy that you think of me that way. Just think if your mom and I ever get back together, we could be the family I think we have always been, just uh more official and legal and all that. God does that even make sense?"

"Wow who knew that Luke Danes was a true romantic and a little bit of a sap?" Rory said jokingly.

Smiling, Luke responded with, "Yes and if you ever tell anybody, I'll have to hurt you. No matter what the circumstances are at the time. But seriously though, I mean it, I love you and your mom. I want to make sure you guys are safe and that nothing happens to either of you. I couldn't forgive myself is something did. I want her to remember everything, mostly the things that make her happy. And yes I know sooner or later, she'll have to confront Emily and Richard and talk to them. God help her when that happens. I don't know actually what would happen but its bound to be bad. Okay I'm going to let you go and figure out things in your house. I'll call you later when she wakes up."

As he finished, he didn't notice the tears that had found their way down Rory's cheeks. When she sniffled rather loudly, Luke managed to pull her into a hug. A hug that was made especially for family, with no weirdness attached.

Rory and Luke stood in the middle of the diner in a hug. Luke was rubbing Rory's back in a comforting manner and Rory trying to figure out why this man hadn't been with her mom years earlier. Neither of them noticed the figure standing by the curtain that hid the stairs to his apartment. When Lorelai let out a little sob, they turned and looked at her.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to startle you, but I liked what I saw." She said carefully.

She wiped some of the tears from her eyes as she walked towards Luke and Rory. "I'm glad to know that you both care for me so much. Especially you,' moving towards Luke, 'sorry I don't yet remember anything about what has happened between us, but it makes me really happy to know how you feel about me. It takes away my insecurities about a lot of things. I feel, I don't know, I guess you could say safe. Sounds a little odd but it works." When she was done Luke gently pulled her into a deep, long awaited hug.

Rory watched the scene before her and smiled a little. She thought to herself, _"If only she could remember. If she knew that Luke really loved her, truly loved her and everything about her. That maybe Lorelai would or could give him another chance when the chance permitted. That would make everything a little better. I would trust my brother or sister with Luke way before I would with Matt."_

Lorelai practically melted in Luke's hug, so much so that she was having trouble standing up. Luke happened to notice this and pulled her closer. _"I need to figure out what to do here. I hope that some part of her wants me back, but there is the chance that it could not happen. __She might remember that I broke her heart and that will be end of everything all over again. I hope something happens soon because I am the idiot that went and broke her heart. Because I needed a little bit of time, I broke up with her. In time I will figure it out or she will. All in all, I'll be here waiting until that time comes."_

As Lorelai stood in Luke's deep, overpowering hug, she couldn't help but notice how much her body missed being held in this way. It made her think that perhaps it was him that she was in a relationship with sometime before._ "I wish there was a switch I could flip that would bring all of my memory back, all at once. I hate having everybody explain my life for me. Even though part of me likes learning these little facts about my life like this but another part of me is soo annoyed with it. I hate feeling like everyone around me has to be careful what he or she says or act. I was in a car accident. Nothing else. That really doesn't make my life interesting. Maybe to some people it does. I noticed Luke seems to love Rory a lot and me, as well he hasn't said anything about it earlier. It makes me wonder if this baby is his or is it somebody else's? I mean I hope its Luke. I think he would be a great father."_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: I don't have much to say. Review Make me happy. Finals are next week. oh yea big fun righ there people. have fun reading. if you have any names in mind for me to use, let me know. i like exceptions. _


	12. The Good News

**Chapter 12: The Good News**

Two weeks later Lorelai found herself sitting in the hospital again. This time though it was for good reasons. She had even managed to drag Luke with her, although he didn't seem too happy about it. A lot had changed since the accident. Lorelai found herself remembering new things everyday. Things were hazy in regards to her parents, the fight with Rory about Logan and somebody named Matt. His named popped up in conversation sometime last week; the topic of course was quickly dropped. She wasn't sure why but she knew he was important.

As Lorelai sat in the waiting room with Luke, she was oblivious to the fact he was watching her. Luke found himself falling for Lorelai all over again. He wasn't sure what that meant, but it was good nonetheless. He came to the conclusion that if she would let him he would be more than happy to help Lorelai raise the baby.

Just then Dr. Chase approached Lorelai, "Hey, I'm ready for you."

Lorelai slowly got up with some assistance from Luke and followed the doctor. They walked into an exam room. The doctor told Lorelai to change into the hospital gown.

Lorelai was having some trouble changing into the gown. It was hard to change and stay upright at the same time.

"Luke?" She called out quietly

Luke's head rose at the sound of his name, "Yea?"

She hesitated a little, "Um, can you help me. I can't change without losing my balance."

Not sure what to do, Luke rose from his chair and went to help her. As Luke stepped behind the curtains, he noticed how she blushed slightly when she saw him. Lorelai was the first to speak.

"Normally, I wouldn't ask for help but this is a little hard."

"Yea, I know. Now what can I do for you?"

"Um, well catch me if I start to fall and to hold the gown up so I can put it on."

Luke picked up the gown; throwing it over his shoulder, ready to catch her if she started to wobble.

Lorelai propped the crutches up against the wall and proceeded to take her shirt off.

Quietly Luke said, "I can close my eyes if you want me to?"

Lorelai thought about this for a second then replied, "It's okay, its better to keep them open incase I loose it."

His didn't respond, just blushed slightly.

Once she got her shirt off, Luke walked forward to help with the gown. As Lorelai put her arms through the sleeves of the gown, her skin brushed against Luke's, causing her to get goose bumps. He wasn't going to say anything but he noticed this and continued helping her.

Once she was situated the Doctor continued with the examination. "So Lorelai have you experienced any morning sickness or anymore dizzy spells since we last spoke?"

Lorelai replied, "Yea the morning sickness is there," she paused, before continuing, "But I think the dizziness has passed."

As the doctor turned on the ultra sound machine, "Okay I'm going to apply some gel to your stomach so we can get a clear picture of the little one. One warning though it's really cold."

Unaware of what to expect, Lorelai replied, "Thanks."

Luke stood by Lorelai his hand on her shoulder. She didn't bother to ask, just appreciated the gesture and the company. Lorelai flinched a little as the gel was applied, realizing that it was indeed cold.

The doctor placed the device on Lorelai's stomach. As she did this, a blurry image popped onto the screen. Dr. Chase turned towards Lorelai, pointing out where the baby was. As she did this, Lorelai reached up and squeezed Luke's hand. He smiled and gave a gentle squeeze back.

"You are about three months along. These little guys are doing great. There doesn't appear to be any problems. Just keep eating healthy, lay off the caffeine and everything will be fine." The doctor said reassuringly.

Lorelai absorbed what the doctor said; she then blurted out, "Wait! What do you mean 'These guys'?"

Dr. Chase laughed slightly before turning back to the screen. She pointed to one tiny body, and right beside it was another.

"Wow, twins are you serious?" Lorelai asked a little shocked by this. She gripped Luke's hand tighter, trying to come to terms with this.

Sensing they needed a moment, the doctor kindly said, "I never kid when it comes to something like this. I'll leave you two alone."

As the doctor left Lorelai looked at Luke, tears in her eyes, "What am I going to do? I don't even know who the father is. How am I even going to take care of them?"

Luke looked into her sad and frustrated eyes, hoping that there was some miracle out there that could help him and her. He hated seeing her like this, so lost and frustrated because she couldn't remember who the father of these two kids are. It was like an insane argument that seemed to go on forever, except nobody was arguing. She was just sitting there in a confused state with tears running down her face. Luke stood up slowly and started walking towards Lorelai. When he got close enough, he reached out and pulled her into a warm loving hug. Whispering encouraging words and compliments in her ear. He slowly let her go so he could look at her face, sensing she was a little better than before.

Looking into her face, Luke knew what he had to do, "Hey, can you excuse me for a couple minutes. I'll be right back."

Nodding absentmindedly, she replied, "Uh, yeah, sure." Still thinking about the fact that she was having twins.

Luke was unsure about leaving her but he walked out into the hallway. He had to know if he was the dad or if it was Matt, who nobody had heard from in a long time.

Unsure of how to go about this, Luke hesitated before asking Dr. Chase a question.

"Hey uh Dr. Chase. I have a question I need to ask you?"

Dr Chase looked at him, waiting for his question.

Rambling on, "I don't know if this is a routine thing but I was curious if you could do a paternity test. To help figure out the father figure is and to ease Lorelai's mind a little." Luke was sure he was going crazy.

Dr. Chase had a look of curiosity about this, but agreed to it. The doctor said it would take a couple hours to for the results to come back. Luke sighed in relief that they could easily do it. He thought it would take longer or be more complex, and asked Dr. Chase if he could possibly keep it a secret from Lorelai. Chase looked confused but agreed to not tell her. Luke just nodded his head, thanking the doctor he then returned to the room and sat back down next to Lorelai.

She smiled at him, asking "Hey is everything ok?"

Luke laughed nervously, not liking the fact about lying to her and said, "Yeah, everything is just fine".

The doctor returned a few moments and informed Lorelai that there was just one more test they had to perform to ensure that everything was all right with the twins. Lorelai blindly agreed figuring it was necessary. She still hadn't wrapped her mind around the thought of having twins.

Lorelai cringed a bit as he inserted a long needle, enough to extract cells from one of the twins inside her womb, before she knew it the doctor was finished. Dr. Chase smiled, commenting that she was finished the other doctor would be by soon to remove the cast.

A couple minutes later, Dr Adler entered the room, looked at Lorelai and smiled.

He gestured to her casts, "Ready to get out of those casts?" he said in a cheery tone.

Lorelai sighed, "Ugh you have no idea. They itch and are awkward."

Luke chuckled softly at this remark. The doctor walked over to Lorelai with a handheld saw in his hand. He had a serious look on his face, as he explained, "Now the noise may scare you a little bit but don't worry you'll be fine".

Lorelai closed her eyes as Dr. Adler began cutting along one of the casts. As Lorelai sat there trying not to flinch Luke held onto her hand, giving gentle reassuring squeezes that everything was all right. The doctor stopped briefly and Lorelai opened her eyes to find her arm cast was now sitting on the floor in pieces. She looked down at the dust from the cast on her arm; the doctor used a wet rag and cleaned her arm off.

Dr. Adler smiled slightly, "Lets get the cast of your leg as well. I still recommend you use the crutches until you are sure you don't need them. Just remember to take it slow." Lorelai just nodded before closing her eyes again. She was a little scared of the saw but tried not to show it.

Two minutes later Dr. Adler was done, informing Lorelai once again to take it easy. He then smiled and informed her that she was all done and could sign out to leave whenever she pleased. The doctor left and Luke helped Lorelai get changed back into her regular cloths and helped her back out to his truck. Luke's minded wondered how the results would come back, was Matt the father? Or was her one minor indiscretion with Luke the cause? Time would tell.

* * *

A/N: hey everybody, its your crazy author here.  
Keep the reviews coming. And thanks again to anybody thats still reading this.  
No clue why this story isn't that popular. Oh well. Just keep reading and review.  
That's all I have.  
-Gracie 


	13. Going Home Again

A/N: Hey everybody.  
Thanks once again for reading. this chapter will hopefully take away any  
confusion you guys have with some parts of the story. Hope you like it.  
Review or whatever you decide to do. later-Grace

* * *

The next day, Rory and Lorelai sat in the dinner, quietly eating one of Luke's delicious hamburgers. Luke noticed that Rory made a lot of time to come home and visit her mother. He was glad that things were slowly getting back to normal.

Rory glanced at her watch, realizing that it was a little after one in the afternoon. She thought it was as good a time as any to show her mother the house, the place she has called home for several years now.

Rory glanced sideways at her mother, taking a deep breath, hoping that it would give her courage. Lorelai noticed her staring and was going to say something but Rory beat her to it.

"You ready to see where you live?" she said in an excited tone.

Lorelai anxiously replied, "Well, yeah! Rory giggled at her mother's reaction.

They both took time finishing their food, Lorelai with her tea and Rory with her coffee. It was an odd site, but Luke was somehow used to it. As they were getting ready to leave, Luke offered to drive them over there. They girls agreed to this and waited for him outside.

As they waited outside, Luke's phone rang. He picked up the phone slightly annoyed with who was calling him.

"Luke's" he said wondering who it could be.

"Hi is this Luke Danes?" a kind gentle voice on the other end replied.

"This is he" Luke replied.

The gentle voice continued, "This is Hartford Medical Center calling, the test results you requested are in".

"Yeah…" Luke replied anxiously.

Luke stood there in shock as he heard the news. He put down the phone and pondered how he was going to tell Lorelai.

Unaware of what was happening inside, the girls stood on the sidewalk. Lorelai was very bouncy; she asked Rory, "So how far away is my house, uh our house? Is it in town or like someplace else like Hartford?"

"It's about 5 – 10 minutes away from the diner." Rory replied

Lorelai thought about this, "I like that. Makes everything within walking distance."

A couple minutes later, Luke joined the girls on the sidewalk. They climbed into Luke's beat up green truck and drove the short distance to the house. As they arrived at the house, Lorelai stepped out, looking up in amazement and exclaimed, "I live here?"

Rory giggled and Luke laughed a bit as they both informed her that yes she does in fact live here. . Lorelai looked around the yard a little taking it in, before slowly walking forward towards the front door. The house looked homey, nothing about it scared her. Luke and Rory were a few steps behind Lorelai as she explored the outside of her house.

Upon reaching the front door, Rory walked forward to unlock it. Stepping out of the way to let her mother in. As Lorelai stepped through the doorway, it was like walking back in time.

Everything looked familiar.

This strange new place became just another everyday adventure to her. The living room was decorated in a neatly cluttered fashion. Meaning that everything had its place and nothing looked out of place. The House looked warm and inviting, it was made for family.

Her family.

As Lorelai walked around the house, she got the start of a small headache causing her to sway slightly. Luke noticed and rushed forward to catch her. He set her down gently on the couch, moving her hair away from her face. Lorelai's expression was one of confusion and happiness. Something had happened but she wasn't sure what.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" Rory said worriedly, hoping nothing happened to her mother.

As Lorelai sat on the couch next to Luke, she began thinking of things in the house. "_How she had bought the house after saving enough money from working at the Independence Inn. How she lived out back of the Independence Inn with Rory when she first came to Stars Hollow.__Holy Crap I was engaged before, but I broke it off because I didn't love him. I loved Luke. I remember when Rory got accepted into Chilton, which started the Friday Night Dinners. Wow my baby girl is smart; she was accepted into Princeton, Yale and Harvard. But she chose Yale, even though she wanted to go to Harvard."_

As Lorelai sat there remembering the past, she had a flashback about Matt. She knew that name was familiar for some reason:

_Matt Parker found Lorelai around two weeks after she was officially over with Luke. This man had swept her off her feet. Wrote her poems, gave her, her favorite flowers and romantic candle lit dinners. They were home cooked and delicious. But part of Lorelai was never satisfied. _

_But he helped her find love again. Lorelai thought that she was in love with him. Yet she didn't realize that her love for him was just a longing not to be alone. That this thing she had with Matt was just a façade. A screen for the feelings she still had for Luke. She hid those feelings from herself and from everybody else as well. Matt was sweet and caring, kind and loving, but Lorelai quickly realized she wasn't the only one getting this special treatment from him. _

_The day of the 'Friday night dinner' with her parents she received an odd phone call from a seemingly sweet sounding young woman. As the conversation progressed Lorelai quickly discovered the voice on the other end of the line was Matt's wife! She ended the call with kind words and an apology to his wife, claiming that she honestly had no idea._

_She remembers the conversation she had later that night when Matt called her asking if she wanted to go to dinner._

"_I can't go to dinner with. Its Friday, I have plans. You should know this by now." Lorelai told him sternly._

_Taken back by the tone of her voice, "I'm sorry. How about Saturday then, unless you have something planned. I would like to take you out again." _

_She was really letting him have it, "I don't want to go out with you, ever again. Want to know who called me today?"_

_Not really sure of how to respond, matt quietly answered, "Um, who called you?"_

"_Lets see who called, your wife, you asshole, God what is wrong with you. Who do you think you are? Didn't you think that I would find out? I can't believe you did this. You knew I trusted you and you let me down. I'm done. I don't want anything to do you with anymore. Ever. Don't even call me. And stay away from my house.' As Lorelai continued yelling, the tears found their way down her cheeks. She heard Matt trying to interrupt, "Go home to your wife." with that she slammed down the phone. She had it. _

_She was fed up with relationships that only left her hurt and heartbroken. She realized then that she had to step in with this situation about Rory and Logan. She didn't want her daughter feeling the same pain she was going through right now. She left for Friday Night Dinner with the goal of setting things straight with Rory._

As the flashback ended, Lorelai became excited as she realized she had gotten a large portion of her memory back! She had still had some questions about her parents and who they were. They were blocked out of her mind in pretty much every aspect. She couldn't remember anything about them, only that they hated her life style and everything in her life was horrible.

Are they as bad as she heard they were? What fight was her daughter talking, about when she first met her again since the accident? Was she still in love with Luke? These questions quickly slipped away as she walked through the house hoping to remember even more.

Lorelai's headache quickly subsided as she looked around and this strange new place became just another everyday sight to her. As Lorelai sat there enjoying the sight of her own home again, Luke walked up and sat beside her. She could tell he had something on his mind.

"What's wrong?" she asked worryingly.

Luke looked into her eyes and took a deep breath, "Lorelai, there's something you should know…"


	14. A Fight Worth Remembering

A/N: Hello all. thanks to reviewing. sorry about the cliffhanger. i'm mean like that sometimes. um here's a new chapter. hope you like. if not let me now. later.

* * *

Lorelai's headache quickly subsided as she looked around and this strange new place became just another everyday sight to her. As Lorelai sat there enjoying the sight of her own home again, Luke walked up and sat beside her. She could tell he had something on his mind. 

"What's wrong?" she asked worryingly.

Luke looked into her eyes and took a deep breath, "Lorelai, there's something you should know."

Lorelai noticed the look on his face of how happy he was. Luke also looked slightly panicked.

"Do you remember during your last check-up, when the doctor did that one test on the babies. It was a paternity test. Please don't hate me, but I asked them to do it."

Rory was confused about the test and the mention of 'babies'. She noticed her mother didn't seem all that happy right now either. Rory managed to excuse herself to the kitchen, giving them a chance to talk.

Lorelai was taken back by this news, "How could do that without talking to me first. Yes I wanted to know who the father was, but it doesn't really matter. It's who is present in these kids lives that really matters as who their parents are. Hell, take a look at Chris, yes he's a dad but not to Rory. You were around a lot more than he ever was. Rory knows it, hell I even think Chris knows that as well."

Luke realized from the sadness in her eyes, that maybe she was right. But still he was happy about the outcome, just not the situation he found himself in currently.

"Lorelai, I'm sorry. I just needed to know. If you want me to leave then say so." He paused, mainly to see what she was going to say.

"I'm so mad at you. I can't believe you did this. How could you? You didn't even ask me. I'm going upstairs. You can let yourself out." As she walked up the stairs, she couldn't stop the tears that made their way down her face. She truly did love him but it just pissed her off so much that he would do something behind her back like this.

Luke watched Lorelai walk up the stairs; he turned towards the kitchen, seeing Rory standing there. She had tears in her eyes and a confused look on her face.

Luke looked sad and sorry, "Hey come here. I didn't mean to upset your mom. I just had to know."

Rory was at a loss for words, she just walked towards Luke as he pulled her into a hug.

"You know I love your mom, more than anything. I just wanted to make sure she was okay, that the babies were okay." he paused slightly, thinking of what to say.

"Promise me you'll never leave her again. No matter what happens between you guys. That you will help her raise these kids, be there dad, no matter what the tests say." Rory let the tears flow, "Please promise me. I don't think she could handle losing you again. I couldn't handle losing you again." She hung onto to Luke until she calmed down.

"I promise to help her with everything, if she'll let me." Luke replied caringly.

"I'm going to go upstairs and check on her. Promise me you'll be here when I come down." Rory asked him as she walked up the stairs.

"I promise."

As Rory got to the bedroom door, she saw her mother lying on the bed, curled in a ball. She was clutching a pillow, tears streaming down her face. Rory crawled in bed beside her mother, kissing her head, and making small comforting circles on her back.

As Rory sat there, she quietly said, "He really is sorry. Luke loves you so much and he wants to help you with everything. If you'll let him that is."

Sadness filled Lorelai's voice, "Why did he have to lie to me? I thought he was the one guy that wouldn't lie."

"I don't know why he choice to lie to you but he was so scared that the little ones were Matt's." Rory noticed how her mother tensed at the mention of his name. "Mom, what happened with Matt, have you heard from him recently."

Laughing slightly, "Ha, no I haven't. He was, uh, married and he didn't tell me." She heard Rory gasp at that. "Yea, his wife called here the one time, I told her I had no clue that he was married. I broke up with him and called him an asshole. Thats Probably why I flipped out on you at that Friday night dinner."

"You remember the fight then, don't you." Rory asked cautiously.

"Uh, not really. I remember only snippets of things. I'm really trying here, to remember everything." She paused, shocking back a sob, "Its just so hard. I hate this. I hate that I have a hard time remembering things. Like I don't even remember my own parents. How is that even possible?"

"I'm sorry. If there were a way to make this go away, for you to remember everything, I would do it. But I can't. I'm sorry for what I said during the fight. I know Logan isn't right for me but I just love him. I really love him. And I know you hate me for telling you this but I know that you truly love Luke. If you didn't you wouldn't get so upset when he does something like this."

"Yea, I know sweets. It just hurts that he chose to break up with me because of Christopher. How do I know that he won't do that again?" Lorelai asked questioningly.

A voice in the doorway replied, "Because he learned the first time that it was a stupid mistake not to trust you and not to let him bother me. As well as to not let you get away again."

He knew that he took the girls by surprise. Their faces alone said it all.

Lorelai was the first to speak, "You better not leave again. I couldn't handle it. Not now. Neither of us could." She motioned for him to come closer, to sit next to her and Rory.

Lorelai was now sitting up, facing Luke who said, "I never meant for this to hurt you. I'm sorry if Matt was an ass, but I promise, I'll help you whenever you need me." He pulled her into a hug, "I'll do whatever you want me to do, just please don't shut me out of your life. Please."

Lorelai took a deep breath, saying, "I could never shut you out. Just promise me that you won't hurt me again or break my heart. That's all I want."

Luke looked deep into her dazziling blue eyes before responding, "Okay. I can do that, for you and for Rory. You know I could never say no to you guys."


	15. A Fight Worth Remembering Part 2

**Chapter 15 A Fight Worth Remembering Part 2**

It was a week before Luke saw Lorelai again. He figured he'd messed it up somehow. Even though she had told him that she was fine, Luke knew better. He knew she was lying and figured it would take her a couple days to get over the shock and to trust him again. But then he thought that she was just getting acquainted to her house all over again. That and the fact that Rory had made several stops into the diner to pick up food. She had talked to him, telling him that she was fine but to give her time. Lorelai was as stubborn as they come, but if she truly cared for Luke, she would come around.

Three days later she did just that.

Lorelai came into the diner looking around for Luke and sat down at the counter. She noticed that Luke was busy, only looking up when she had come in. Lorelai sat there in deep thought, trying to figure out a way to ask him a very important question. She didn't notice she was staring at him, until he said something.

"Hey Lorelai, are you okay?" he asked gently.

Snapping out of her staring state, she muttered, "Uh yea I guess I am, but I have a huge favor to ask of you, if you don't mind."

Finally looking up from what he was doing, "Um that depends on what it is."

"I want to meet my parents," She paused. "Can you um take me?" she asked quietly looking down at her hands.

Luke was a little apprehensive about this, "Are you sure about this?" asking kindly

Cautiously and unsure about it, "Yea, I am. I need to get to know them again. I know that it probably won't go over well, but I have to try don't I?" she asked questioningly.

Luke wasn't still sure about this. Lorelai was now four months pregnant with twins. Something that was a little obvious to most everybody, unless they were really stupid.

He replied cautiously, "When do you want to go?"

"Well I don't know their number so I was just going to surprise them. Might work or it might annoy them. Maybe later today, is that okay?" She looked up at him, her beautiful blue eyes full of hope and determination.

"_Damn those eyes."_ He thought to himself. Yet again her blue eyes had sucked him, it happened every time. He replied slowly, "Yea I can do that. I'm going to go change. Now before you say something, they are classy type people. They don't like flannel."

Lorelai chuckled at this. She was wearing a brown skirt with a soft blue top. Lorelai figured she looked nice enough to go to her parent's house. And if by chance she wasn't dressed right, they would have to learn to deal with it.

10 minutes later, Luke came down in a dress shirt and khakis. He told Caesar he would be gone the rest of the afternoon. Luke held out his hand for Lorelai, to help her off the stool. They walked out hand in hand to his green truck. Being this close to Luke gave her goose bumps and a tingling feeling in her heart. It was like Rory had said before he hadn't stopped loving her.

On the drive to Hartford, Luke pondered what Lorelai was going to say. He figured she should mention the accident and possibly the twins but it was up to her. At the same time, Lorelai kept stealing glances at Luke to see if he was going to say anything. Her mind thought of things to ask them but some of them seemed irrelevant.

They had arrived in Hartford and were now standing outside, not really sure about going in. The house looked scary and uninviting. Something about this place made Lorelai uneasy, like something bad was about to happen.

"Are you ready for this?" Luke asked, looking at her caringly

"Not really, but do I have a choice. Plus I need to do it." She replied gripping his hand slightly harder even though she didn't realize it.

They walked forward towards the heavy oak door. Luke reached out and rang the doorbell. The door opened to a flustered looking maid, "I'm here to see Mrs. Gilmore." Lorelai said quietly. It was then that Luke noticed how nervous she really was.

"Mrs. Gilmore is in the living room, this way."

They followed the maid into the room. As Lorelai walked she was absorbing her surroundings, _"Wow this house is huge and very oddly decorated."_

There was a proper looking woman sitting in one of the chairs, reading a book. She didn't look up but asked, "Lucy, who was at the door?"

Lorelai found her voice, though quiet, "Uh hi."

Emily lifted her head slightly, glaring at Lorelai, mainly because Luke was there as well.

With a tone of annoyance, "What are you doing here during the day?"

The tone of Emily's voice made Lorelai even more nervous "I thought I would stop by for a visit. If that's okay." As she finished talking, she was squeezing Luke's hand harder. He placed his hand in the small of her back, moving her forward to sit down.

The shrill voice was back, "Why do you need something"

Looking at Luke then back to Emily, Lorelai replied, "Um not that I know of."

Emily stood, motioning to the couch, "Well sit down, Can I get you something to drink."

"Um water is fine." She said quietly, hoping not to draw attention to herself. She figured the woman could tell she was pregnant but she guessed wrong.

Luke jumped in, "Nothing for me thanks, I'm uh, driving." He received an odd look from Emily for that comment.

Now she was curious as to why he drove, "Why isn't Lorelai driving, she just bought a new car recently?"

As if nothing had happened, Lorelai said, "Oh yea that car got wrecked."

This appalled Emily causing her to ask, "How on earth did you manage to do that?"

Looking at her hands, "Car accident. The car rolled, uh with me in it, and then caught on fire or something along those lines. I'm not really sure what happened actually. All that I know is I woke up in a hospital.

Emily had had enough, she raised her voice, "Why didn't you call me or your father?"

Lorelai was shocked, she wasn't sure what to say, "I couldn't call, well actually I still can't" chuckling softly.

Furious Emily continued yelling, "This isn't funny. I have a right to now if my daughter was in the hospital. I bet you made Rory keep it a secret from me.

Luke knew coming here was a bad idea, but he sat quietly holding Lorelai's hand. Thinking to himself, _He didn't understand their relationship. Yes Lorelai screwed up by having a kid at 16 but look how she turned out. She's amazing. Rory is in Yale plus she was accepted into two other top universities as well. I've always wanted her to have the relationship I had with my mother. But I don't see that happening. Emily will never accept her daughter's life. _

Staring at the wall across the room, "Well excuse me, but its kind of hard to call when I didn't even know who I was!"

This seemed to really piss Emily off more. "What does that mean, you didn't know who you were. You had a driver's license and a cell phone. Surely somebody knew where you were."

Lorelai didn't understand what was wrong. Mostly everyone was okay with the fact about her memory. This woman, her mother, was making it out to be a lot worse than it actually was. Her emotions were starting to get to her. The tears formed in her eyes, threatening to spill over. Luke noticed this and was making small circles with his thumb on Lorelai's hand. Hoping that it would calm her down some.

Lorelai started to speak in a soft quiet manner, "I think, well according to the doctors I was unconscious from the accident. No ID was uh found since the car caught on fire. They put me on a bus to Stars Hollow to stay at the Inn, even though I didn't even know my name. I had absolutely no clue about anything."

Emily was frustrated, this was getting her nowhere, "That's absurd. Why in gods name did you wait so long to come and tell us this? You're so irresponsible sometimes; I swear I don't know where you got it.

That pushed Lorelai over the edge. The tears found their way down her cheeks. Luke noticed this and turned to speak. Annoyed with the tone of Emily's voice, Luke responded angrily, "Don't you get it Emily, she was in a car accident. She lost her memory, all of it. The doctors didn't think she would regain it back. She broke her left arm and her leg, which had pins put into it since it was badly broken."

Emily was now yelling back at Luke, "How dare you speak to me like that!"

By this time, Lorelai was crying openly. She didn't fully understand why Emily hated her so much.

Luke was now standing, glaring at Emily, the yelling continued, "How dare you! Do know how much courage it took for her to come her. She barely remembers you and her father…" Emily looked appalled, she didn't understand. "…And to top it all of she was going to tell you, you were going to be grandparents again but you ruined the occasion. Just like you always do."

The line about being grandparents seemed to make Emily even angrier. "So she's pregnant again, just like the last time. Who's the father this time?"

Lorelai wiped the tears off her face, trying to figure out if she should tell her mother that Luke was the father. She decided it was best to lie, only until she had a better understanding of her relationship with them. Lorelai found her voice, "I, uh, I" pausing slightly, " um don't know."

Luke just sat there, acknowledging her decision. He knew it would be hard to tell them that their grandchildren belonged to some greasy diner owner. He loved her not matter what and accepted her decision, knowing that in the future Emily would know.

Emily laughed in a scary way, "Hah, I knew it."

Lorelai was clearly shaking, "I don't know. I don't remember." Turning towards Luke, "Please take me home. This is too much for me, please, I can't handle this."

Emily stood up, glaring at Luke and Lorelai, "So you're just going to run away. How do I know that what you're telling me is truth, about this accident and your being pregnant again?

Luke had had enough, jumping up, he yelled back, "You take her word for it. Haven't you noticed that she hasn't called or come to Friday Night Dinners anymore. No, you haven't noticed because you're too wrapped up in your own life to even care,"

Emily started to say something but Luke cut her off instead. When he continued you could hear the anger and sadness that filled his voice, "She just got her life together. She's happy. Lorelai thought coming here to see you guys would be good. She doesn't remember the past. You had a chance to start over again, a clean slate and instead you crapped all over it…."

Lorelai realized that Rory was right all along. She did love Luke.

Luke continued talking/yelling at Emily, "We are leaving. She needs her rest, especially when carrying twins," unnoticed by Luke, Emily's face softened a little. She realized that her baby girl was having twins after living through a car accident that could have killed her. "If you have anything to say about this then say it, otherwise keep your opinions to yourself."

Convinced that Emily wasn't going to say anything, Luke Look over towards Lorelai, extended his hand, pulling her up. Her eyes were puffy and red. Tears stained her cheeks; she looked intensely sad and a little bit confused. Glaring at Emily, Luke pulled Lorelai in for a warm loving hug, kissed her forehead, and walked out with Lorelai to the front door, slamming it as he left.

As Emily sat there slightly dumbfounded and confused about what had just happened. All she knew was that her baby girl had survived a horrific car accident.

Once outside, Lorelai paused by the car door, slowly smiling at Luke.

"What?" he asked questioningly.

She leaned in close to him, whispering in his ear, "Thanks." Lorelai paused before adding, "Dad."

Before drawing back she kissed him ever so softly on the lips before pulling away.

* * *

A/N: Here it is. My new chapter. seriously if you guys have any suggestions about what to name the twins, i'll accept them. I have a couple but I can't make a desisicion if my life counted on it. that being said, if your reading this then welcome to my insanity. Please review and remember to tell your uncles third cousin's sister-in-law to come and read this story. that being said. i'm off to bed.

Goodnight

-Gracie


	16. Recovery

A/N: I don't know if i've said this before but this story takes place after the Wedding Renewal thing. Luke and Lorelai broke up but didn't get back together. Hope you like this chapter. remember pick which names you like or give me what you think i should use. whatever floats your boat. Please tell people about this story. I know most authors want loads of reviews as do I, but I don't mind if nobody reviews it. As for the tv and all the season finales i've watched. everybody's sucked. Will & Grace's finale was amazing. It was a really good way to end the show. Bah, i'm pissed. They cancelled Everwood in order to bring 7th Heaven back for another season. its their own stupid fault for ending it how they did. I think i've watched way to much television lately. But good news was that I got a 2.8 GPA. makes me happy. I'm done rambling. Review. I'll give you cookies. I have oreo's! Any takers?  
-Gracie

* * *

After that dreadful visit with Emily, Luke hadn't seen Lorelai in a couple days and he was starting to get worried. He thought about going over there and checking on her but Luke didn't know how'd she react. Especially after she kissed him. Luke didn't know how much he truly missed that feeling. To be kissed by someone you love. Meanwhile, Lorelai was at home, resting. Part of her prayed that Luke would come visit, but she wasn't going to hold her breath. She still didn't fully understand why her mother was the way she was. But according to what Rory had said that's just how Emily was. Scream first, then maybe, just maybe ask questions and be nice. But it was a long shot. The morning sickness had decided to come back with full force, causing her emotions to go haywire. Lorelai wasn't sure if it was because she was pregnant or from the fact that she had kissed Luke. But both were good, very good things. 

Later on Luke had called Rory, seeing if she wasn't to busy. He wanted to know if she could come home and check on her mother. Luke would go do it but he was scared what would happen if he was left alone with Lorelai to long. He was still worried because he hadn't seen her since. Rory was a little reluctant, figuring that Luke should be the one to go over, but eventually she agreed to it.

Rory pulled up outside her house, gazing around to make sure Babette wasn't lurking somewhere, hoping to spring a busloads of questions on her about her mother. She knew her Lorelai didn't want to be the newest town gossip, although she probably already was but neither of them had to yet to encounter the town gossipers.

Upon walking into her house, Rory noticed that it looked like nothing had been touched. There was a slight mess on the coffee table, some take out containers from Luke's and such. After looking around to make sure everything was all right, Rory then walked up the stairs towards her mother's bedroom. Once she was close enough what she heard broke her heart. Lorelai was lying in her bed, crying, from what, Rory wasn't sure. She opened the door slowly and walked inside. It looked like she hadn't moved out of bed except to use the bathroom. Her hair a messy bundle of curls and she was dressed in her comfy pajama pants.

Asking quietly, "Hey mom. Are you okay?"

Lorelai didn't seem to hear her but just shook her head no. Climbing into bed, Rory pulled her crying mother into a hug.

"Shhhh, it'll be okay." as Rory talked, she was doing her best to calm Lorelai down, "Sooner or later grandma will realize she's an idiot. Until then she'll get over it."

Lorelai just nodded her head, snuggling deeper into Rory's chest. As the two women sat on the bed, Rory pulled out her cell phone. She was determined to make Luke come over, even if she had to threaten him. As the phone rang, Lorelai got up hurriedly and went into the bathroom, no doubt empting her stomach into the toilet.

"Luke's" came the response.

Quietly so her mother didn't hear, "Hey its Rory, I need you to come over here. She's not doing so well. I think that visit with Emily really messed her up. Big time." Rory prayed she was doing the right thing.

Luke had known going to the Gilmore house was a bad idea but he didn't know that it had messed her up this much. "Yea, I can come over. Give me a couple minutes. Do you know if she has eaten anything today?"

"Um not really sure, but there were take out containers downstairs on the coffee table when I came in," As Rory continued talking, Lorelai came back in the room, looking pale and a little bit nauseous. "Can you hold on a minute?"

"Yea I can do that." He answered.

Glancing at Lorelai, Rory asked, "Hey mom, do you want anything to eat. I called Luke to see if he could bring something over."

Lorelai seemed a little more alert now, firstly for throwing up and secondly for hearing Luke's name. A slight smile found its way onto her face, "Uh yea I am. Not sure what I want though. Whatever he brings, make sure it has some pickles and tell him to throw in some apples. I know he'll be delighted about that one." As she finished she laid back down in bed, throwing the blankets over her head.

"Hey Luke, I'm back. Can you bring a variety of stuff? Mom's not sure what she wants but she does want pickles and apples. Yea I know, Lorelai Gilmore requested healthy food." When Rory said this, Lorelai reached up and slightly smacked her arm.

She playfully teased her daughter, "Your no fun."

Trying to figure out what was going on over in the house he gave up saying, "Yea I can do that. I'll be over in 10 – 20 minutes. See you then."

"Bye Luke." Hanging up the phone. Rory turned her attention back to her mother. "Hey how are you doing?"

"Um extremely emotional and slightly nauseous. How's that for a combination." She answered quietly, turning towards her.

Carefully finding her words, Rory asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

Not sure of what the question was going to be, Lorelai replied, "Sure."

"Can you tell me what happened at grandma's?"

Lorelai took a deep breathe before saying, "Oh um, yea, she basically said that she didn't believe me. Said that I was lying, that I was stupid for not telling her sooner. Because losing your memory means you always have to put Emily Gilmore first. Ooh and that being pregnant is once again a bad thing. You know because I'm not married and it's such a sin. And to top it all off I kissed Luke!" as Lorelai finished she noticed the smile that appeared on Rory's face.

"Well, I figured that grandma would flip out. She tends to do that often. But about you having more kids, that makes me happy. And Luke. You know that. I've always wanted a brother or a sister. You know he will make a great father," she paused, "How was the kiss?"

"Aw thanks. I'm excited about the babies, the kiss on the other hand. Just wow. It was simple and sweet but full of passion. Now what I mean?" she asked questioningly, looking for answers on Rory's face.

Rory just nodded her head before continuing, "Yea, I do." She paused, smiling before continuing, "Were one kiss can tell pretty much everything about a relationship. No matter how big or simple it is. If you truly love somebody, it shows through a kiss."

Lorelai smiled, "I've never thought of it like that before. Ooh but I have another topic to discuss with you." Lorelai noticed the confused look on Rory's face, "Its nothing bad. Hello baby names?"

Rory was excited, "Ooh do you have any picked out yet. Or you just winging it?"

"Um I have some, but mostly just winging it. Hah. But I have some written down." As Lorelai finished talking, she handed Rory a piece of paper. Rory glanced at the paper, one side had girls names the other side had boys names:

Girls:  
Anna Louise  
Gabrielle Paige  
Katilyn Joyce  
Madeline Elizabeth  
Audrey Jean

Boys:  
James Elliot  
Samuel Lucas  
Riley James  
Jacob William  
Jonathan Patrick

There were 5 names on each side. Rory wondered silently if Luke had made a list similar to this. Now she was curious, "These names are really cute. How are you going to chose?"

"I have no idea. It was so much easier naming the kid after yourself, but alas its been done already." By now she was laughing. Rory noticed how nice it was to see her mother laugh and to smile again. The girls sat in silence for a couple minutes thinking of which names to chose, when Luke's voice was heard in the living room.

"Hey Lorelai? Rory? I come bearing food! And a little surprise as well" slightly smirking as he finished. Unknown to Luke about Lorelai's little list, he managed to find time in his busy schedule to make one as well. He thought it would be a great surprise for her, something that would brighten up her day. The girls came down the stairs slowly, motioning for Luke to go into the kitchen. Rory still had their baby name list in hand, hoping to show it to Luke soon.

Lorelai's curiosity got the best of her, "Hey, you said you had a surprise for me."

"Um yea, I had some free time today, which is rare and slightly odd but I made a list of names for the uh twins. Hope that's okay?" he asked questioningly.

Rory smiled, "Yea that's fine, because mom did the same thing. Here is her list." She handed him Lorelai's list and he gave them his. Luke's list had the same set up as Lorelai's.

Girls  
Katharine Joy  
Paige Elizabeth  
Katharine Grace  
Isabelle Paige  
Abigail Kate

Boys:  
Hayden Jacob  
Alex Matthew?  
Scott Lucas  
Dylan Elliot  
Nathan Richard

He stated, blushing slightly, "I usually would never use my name for somebody else, but it seemed to fit in uh those names. How are we going to choose from these lists?"

Lost in awe of his kind gesture, she had absolutely no clue about this let alone what he had just said.

Trying to absorb his kind gesture, Lorelai sat there in awe. She had no clue what to say, she was speechless.

Rory noticed how shocked her mother was so she jumped into the conversation, "We have no clue. But something will happen or you guys will get a good feeling about a name and voila it will stick. Or mom can just get really drugged up again and name them both after herself again. Might confuse the hell out of everybody but the problem would be solved." She was laughing by the time she finished, as were Luke and Lorelai.

"I think having two Lorelai's is enough for now." Luke replied

"Yea save the name for your first child. Each new generation gets the name. Maybe, but that makes it sound really odd and confusing, doesn't it?" by now Lorelai had confused herself a little.

As Rory went to talk the doorbell rang, she responded as she walked towards the door, "Yea, just a little bit weird."

She got to the front door. Opening it, praying that it wasn't Babette. But it happened to be someone worse it was Emily Gilmore herself.


	17. New Beginnings

"Uh hey Grandma. What are you doing here?" she asked questioningly.

Not sure how to respond, Emily asked pleadingly "Hello Rory. I came here wondering if I could talk to your mother."

"Oh I don't know if that's a good idea, she was really upset the past couple days because of it. Mom doesn't understand why you acted the way you did." She replied quietly.

Emily was slightly disturbed by this. She didn't mean to upset Lorelai, but she had. Again.

As the two stood talking in the entryway, Lorelai called out, "Hey kid, who's at the door."

When she didn't get the response she was looking for, Lorelai got up to see for herself who was the door. When she walked into the entryway the color in her face drained. Rory noticed when she appeared how pale she turned. Neither of them wanted to deal with Emily right now. Lorelai wasn't in the best of moods or in the right state to deal with Emily Gilmore's snooty attitude. Emily smiled a little when her daughter had appeared, but was overcome by the shock of how much her appearance changed just upon seeing her.

The words from their fight replayed in Emily's head once again. She came to Stars Hollow hoping to fix everything that was wrong in their relationship, if Lorelai would let her that is. Maybe there was time to fix their relationship as Luke had said. Being slightly nauseous, on an emotional crapshoot and highly stressed about things plus trying to figure out why Emily was in Stars Hollow.

Lorelai was having trouble focusing on the situation. As she tried to figure things out, her vision became cloudy, her eyes fluttered closed and luckily for her, somebody was behind her. Before she knew it, she was in his arms once again. Luke had gotten curious of what was taking so long. He got to the entryway just as she fell backwards. He caught her once again and carried her to the couch.

"Oh my God, is she all right?" Emily asked in a caring manner. She didn't know why Lorelai had fainted, but she figured that she was very upset and confused about the situation.

Luke was stunned by her caring manner, "I'm not sure. Hey Rory, can you get me a cold wash clothe from the bathroom." Rory just nodded and rushed off to get the wash clothe.

Turning towards Emily, "I don't think Lorelai has eaten anything for the past couple days. She does that sometimes if she's upset enough." As he finished talking Rory re-appeared with the wash-clothe in her hand. "Thanks."

Rory couldn't help keep the sadness out her voice, "Hey," pausing, trying to keep the tears back, "Luke, is she going to be okay."

He stood up after placing the wash clothe on Lorelai's forehead. "Yea, she's probably just stressed, emotional, tired, and hungry. Not a good combination for a pregnant lady." He said pulling Rory into a little hug, before he motioned for them both to follow him into the kitchen to continue talking. Emily noticed how comfortable Rory was around Luke and vice versa. She also noticed that Luke cared deeply for Lorelai.

On the kitchen table sat the food from Luke's and both lists of names. When Rory walked into the kitchen, she went straight for the coffee. She had made some earlier. Luke pondered about asking Emily what she wanted to drink, if she wanted anything at all.

He asked kindly, "Um Emily would you like some tea or coffee. I'm pretty sure there isn't much of anything else." Thinking to himself: _"There never is anything in this house."_

"Tea would be fine, thanks." Emily replied, sitting down at the table. She noticed the baby name lists and picked them up. Rory and Luke both noticed when she picked up the lists. She glanced at the lists, noticing the variety of names on both.

When Emily had pulled into Lorelai's driveway, she had noticed that her new car wasn't there. There was part of her that was so scared of the fact that her daughter had almost died, but mad at the same time because nobody knew about it. Richard was of course of out town and had no idea about any of this. He is always away when something important happens.

As Luke got Emily her tea and set it down, the faint noise of crying could be heard from the living room. He then went in to see Lorelai, her voice calling out for him. Luke went in and sat down on the edge of the coffee table. Taking her hand in his own, Luke whispered soft caring words, hoping to reassure here that she was fine.

He continued by saying, "Hey, I'm right here. Everything is okay. I won't let anything happen to you. I love you too much, I promise."

By now Lorelai was sitting up some, leaving room for Luke to sit beside her on the couch. He pulled her gently into a hug, causing Lorelai to nestle into his neck. Luke wasn't sure what was wrong but he bet it had to do with Emily.

Unknown to both of them, they were being watched. As Luke consoled Lorelai, Rory went to make sure everything was all right. She stopped in the entryway, just watching the interaction between the two on the couch. Emily followed as well, watching the whole scene.

Hesitantly Emily asked, "They seem to love each very much, don't they."

Very sure of the answer, Rory replied, "Yes they do. He's going to make a very good dad."

"Oh I wasn't aware that he was the father." Emily replied quietly, slightly angry she wasn't told this.

Stating the obvious, Rory continued, "Mom didn't tell you because she figured you wouldn't approve of it, especially of Luke. You never have. And you probably never will. Mainly because he's not Christopher, you seem to have some desperate measure to push him on her. Even though they don't belong together but yet you still continue. Those two there on the couch," Rory paused, motioning to the couch, "they do belong together."

Taken back by this remark, Emily replied, "I'm sorry, I was just trying to do what was best."

This annoyed Rory, "No you were doing what's best for you. Having your daughter marry the father of your grandchild. They would still be together if it weren't for Christopher coming in and messing everything up."

"What do you mean by that?" Emily asked questioningly.

Rory turned towards her grandmother; "You invited Chris to your vow-renewal ceremony knowing that it would lead to a big fight between mom, Luke and Chris. And just as you had planned Luke flipped out and broke up with mom. Now she doesn't really remember that but she knows that you have never approved of her life or how's she has lived it. Pretty much it's your fault that they broke up."

"Oh" was all Emily could say.

As Rory and Emily stood there silently thinking, the two on the couch continued their own conversation.

"Hey what's wrong?" Luke asked caringly.

Unsure of how to respond, Lorelai replied, "I'm uh not really sure. It mainly has to do with all my problems with my mother. That and the fact that I am trying so hard to remember the past but all I seem to do is just keep messing up the future." She paused slowly letting everything out, "It shouldn't be this hard. Why is this so hard, I don't understand it? I just wanted her to be happy for me," she paused, letting the tears fall down her face. Lorelai looked straight into Luke's eyes, "Why doesn't she love me. Why am I not good enough for her? Why is nothing I do good enough? I just want her to be happy with the life I have. Why should that be so hard?" she was shaking as her voice was getting softer because of the tears, "All I want is for her to see me as you see me. Love me like you love me. That's all I want. Why? Tell me. Please…I…don't " unable to continue she sobbed into Luke's shirt as he rubbed her back trying to calm her down. Luke wasn't sure what to do. He had never seen her this broken or upset.

What they didn't know was that both Emily and Rory had overheard her. It sent a pang of guilt into Emily's heart knowing she was the cause of her daughters anguish. She walked forward slowly, hoping not to upset Lorelai anymore than she already was. Luke looked up at Emily, concern was written all over his face. Emily sat down carefully on the coffee table, resting her hand faintly on Lorelai's leg. This caused Lorelai to look up at Emily, her face full of emotion. Lorelai really didn't want to see her mother anymore than possible today, especially after what had happened before. Her eyes were bloodshot from all the stress and crying she had endured during the day.

Tears filled Emily's eyes as she found her voice, though quiet, "Oh Honey, I never meant to hurt you. I didn't realize how much you've gone through lately. I'm soo sorry about what I said when you visited. I do love you. Very much so." She paused slightly as Lorelai looked at her, her face was still full of the hurt and confusion that she truly felt. "I love being a grandmother, more than anything in this world. You raised a very special daughter all by yourself. She's wonderful." She paused motioning for Rory to come closer, "Rory got into an excellent college and is excelling greatly. You got your dream of opening your own inn. It's just that I have a hard time dealing with the fact that you're so independent. You've always been, ever since you were little. I know you don't like asking for help, from anybody." pausing again, trying to keep from crying, "But I am so eternally grateful that you're safe and sound. I could never forgive myself if something happened and I couldn't tell you any of this. I just hope that someday you'll forgive me and let me visit my two new grandchildren. Whenever they enter this world. Just please," she paused again, as the tears found their way down her face, "remember that I love you and I'll do anything I can to help." As Emily finished, Lorelai motioned for her to sit on the couch.

She slowly leaned into her mother, causing fresh tears to form in her eyes as Lorelai hugged her mother. It was a true hug. One filled with so much passion and love that it took both women by surprise. Emily just hugged her daughter. Forgetting all of their problems and just accepting her as she was. Lorelai was so scared when Emily had first sat down. She was half expecting to be screamed at again that it took her by surprise. All of this was forgotten by the simple gesture of a hug.

Lorelai whispered to Emily, "I love you. Please don't ever stop."

Unnoticed by both of them, Luke slowly got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. He sat down at the table slowly picking up the baby name lists once again. He wanted to choose the names, but he knew that it would turn into a great debate. So he figured that it should be more of a collaborative effort between everybody present in the family. Luke figured that he and Lorelai couldn't choose the names easily. They would need help. He stood up again, picking up both the lists and walked back into the living room. By now the girls were sitting on the couch, carrying on a conversation about God-knows what, but Luke was glad to see Lorelai smile again.

"Hey guys, I have an idea." Luke said cautiously.

The turned to look at him as he walked towards them, obviously waiting for him to continue with what he was saying.

Holding the lists in his hand, he continued, "I think all of us, together, should uh narrow down these baby name lists." He paused taking in their reactions, "What do you guys think?"

* * *

A/N: Okay here is a new chatper. Hope you like it. Yes I know its odd, but I'm trying. I still would like some ideas from you guys about names. I'm not really sure if I want to use Luke's fathers name. Don't hate me, but its been done so many times. Also if you guys have any ideas of where this story should go, would be gladly appreciated. My bathroom muse as its called (Don't ask), is out lost somewhere, so my creative writing is lost. So I'm trying to think of more things to write, so bare with me here. Hope you like the new chapter. Please review.  
-Gracie 


	18. Late Night Talks

A/N: Okay guys and dolls (wow bad theatre reference) here is a new chapter for you all. I am using a couple quotes from the show, but I tweaked them a little to make them better or to fit into what I had written. I hope you all like it. on another note, yes 7th heaven is coming back next season. mainly because it brought in like 5 million viewers or something like that. And Everwood is cancelled. but they are ending it the right way I believe. I'm still upset about them killing off Irv. he was my favorite character. and if you didn't know that, then I'm freakishly sorry. Once again I hope you all like it, tell me if you do and tell me if you don't. Also if you like any of the names below, please let me know. it took a long time for me to get down to the ones choosen. Enjoy.  
-Gracie

* * *

Lorelai was sitting on the couch, leaning into Luke, his arm draped over her shoulder, with Rory next to them. Emily was sitting comfortably in the big chair that was close to the sofa. After a big discussion, various trips for food, the four of them had managed to get the two lists down to the following names. There were three for the girl and three for the boy. 

Katharine or Kathryn Joy, Katilyn Joyce and Audrey Jean for the girl. And James Elliot, Samuel Lucas, and Jonathan Patrick for the boy.

Lorelai was still a little weary of her mother but tried not to show it. Luke had noticed that she wasn't all that chipper and excited about the names. But he figured there were other factors involved in it.

It was getting late in the evening and Lorelai was getting extremely tired. Sitting as close to Luke as she was, wasn't helping much either. Something about being close to someone you love, made butterflies in Lorelai's stomach­­­. She wondered if he knew that she truly did love him.

Luke was the first one to notice that Lorelai had fallen asleep. He carefully nudged Rory who was next to him, glancing slightly at Emily. Luke wasn't sure what to do. Should he let her sleep where she was or take her upstairs. He could use a little nap as well. Rory just motioned upstairs, symbolizing she would take care of stuff down here.

Quietly, "Hey Lore," touching Lorelai's arm, "Do you want to go upstairs or stay here?" he asked questioningly.

Lorelai didn't respond only nodded her head a little. She was too out of it to care. As long as Luke was close it didn't matter where she slept.

He maneuvered himself off the couch, and then stooped down to pick up Lorelai, briefly saying,

"Um excuse me guys for a couple minutes, while I take her upstairs." He paused, picking her up, "I might not be back down and if that's the case, then it was good seeing you again Emily." He finished talking and headed up the stairs. Lorelai nestled into Luke as he carried her upstairs.

Emily just nodded her head in recognition to what Luke had said. She now felt out of place in the house, as she always did. Emily stood up, turning towards her granddaughter, "Rory, I'm going to get going, I'll see you later." She paused, "I really am sorry about everything. Please call me if anything else happens." As Emily finished she walked towards the front door.

"Bye Grandma, I know you're sorry, but it will take a little while for mom to understand and accept it." She pulled Emily carefully into a hug, "Don't worry I'll call." She said reassuringly.

Rory waved goodbye as the car left the driveway. She stood in the doorway, thinking about what to do next. Luke had a good idea in taking a nap, well going to sleep sounded better. Rory closed the front door and walked to her room.

Meanwhile upstairs, Luke carefully laid Lorelai on the bed. Covering her up with the blankets. He was getting ready to leave, when she whispered, "Please don't leave." She paused as if thinking of what next to say, "I," taking a deep breath, "don't want to be alone." Her eyes were open slightly, looking at Luke. "Please Luke." She asked pleadingly. He looked a little uncomfortable about it, but just nodded his head.

Taking a couple seconds, "Yea I can do that. Just give me a couple minutes." She just murmured sleepily at him in response.

He looked around the room and it was the first time he noticed how much of his stuff was still there. Luke managed to find a pair of sweatpants that were his and put them on. He walked over to the bed and crawled in next to Lorelai. Like they had done when there were still dating. She was lying with her back towards him. He gently pulled her towards him, his arm wrapped around her in protection, placing a kiss on her forehead before he closed his eyes. Lorelai snuggled her head into Luke's embrace, finding more comfort in it than she had had in a long while. If someone were to look in on them sleeping, it would seem that they have been together forever.

Lorelai opened her eyes sometime later to find herself face to face with Luke. She smiled slightly about this, trying to resist the urge to kiss him again. As she lay there, she felt something happening in her stomach. Realizing what it was she carefully woke up Luke. But before she could do so, he opened his eyes.

"Hey what's up, you okay?" he asked caringly

"I'm fine. Gimme your hand," his face gave way to doubt, "Its nothing bad. I swear. Its something amazing actually."

She pulled his hand closer, edging it towards her stomach. Lorelai placed his hand on the little movement that she had felt earlier. After a second or two a smile appeared on Luke's face.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked amazed by what he felt.

"Yea it is. It's amazing isn't it? These little ones are active today." taking a deep breath, "Can I talk to you about something?" Lorelai asked questioningly.

Luke sat up, facing towards Lorelai, "Yea sure. Anything." He replied reassuringly

"There are so many things that I want to tell you or to say," She paused gathering her thoughts, "I want you to be in these kid's lives. A lot. More so than just the dad that pops in whenever he feels like it. I've dealt with that once already and honestly it sucked then as it does now. But I'm so relived and glad that you were around. You always are around and I imagine that you're not that type of guy. Family means too much to you." Pausing again, "For me, I love kids. I never imagined that I'd get another chance at being a mom. Its one of the greatest things about my life, having Rory changed my life in so many ways. It helped me get to where I am today. I know I don't ask for it often, but I need, no I take that back, I want help with this. I don't want these two" rubbing her stomach in a caring manner, "to go through what Rory goes through. To have that insanely messed up family. Yes I know it will be messed up because of Emily but that's another problem." She stopped talking, mainly to catch her breath and to see what Luke's reaction to it.

His hand was still close to her stomach so Luke took her hand in his own and looked into her eyes. "I would never leave you alone with our kids. I know how Chris has acted as a dad has sucked for you and especially for Rory. I know we broke up for stupid reasons and it's mainly my fault that we did. But I would love to start dating you again. I know it sounds like we're back in high school, but its true. It's entirely up to you. I will help you or move in or whatever it is that you want me to do."

As he finished talking, the urge not to kiss him was lost as she leaned forward. The kiss was soft yet gentle. They broke apart causing Lorelai to blush slightly while Luke just smiled before leaning towards her again. This time the kiss was more passionate and smashing, as two bodies who longed for each other, found a common ground through a kiss.

Lorelai was the first to speak after they broke apart, "Wow, I missed that. And yes I would love to go out with you again." now it was Luke's turn to blush a little. "Do you have to open the diner today?" she asked questioningly.

"Nope, I asked Caesar to do it. I told him I might be in or I might not be. It depended on what came up." Lorelai just smiled.

"How about watching some movies here," Luke eyed her suspiciously, "Don't worry I'm fine.

I just want to stay at home today. Just want to relax a little, that's all. I don't need to pass out again or get into a screaming match with someone." She said trying to reassure him.

He gave in, "Yea that works. Sorry your mom is like she is. I don't understand the relationship you guys have."

Lorelai replied in a sarcastic tone, "Yea well, try being 16 living in the rich Hartford life and having to tell you're prominent big to do parents that you're pregnant. It goes over smoothly, let me tell ya."

"I'm sorry I brought it up again. I just don't know why she can't see what I see," he truly didn't understand their relationship, "You've done amazing things with your life. You got your kid into a prep school, she goes to Yale and you opened your own inn." He said apologizing for upsetting her once again.

"Yea well, even if I became president of the United States, it still wouldn't be good enough for Emily Gilmore. Nothing will. But I would never hurt you, or the kids. If I remember correctly, that's your job." She said angrily, wondering how the conversation turned to this. She remembered the conversation they had in Doose's after her parent's evil Vow-renewal ceremony.

_He wasn't in any mood to deal with her, not after everything that had happened at the wedding, "I need more time! I told you that." He started to walk away, but stopped when she started to speak. _

_Lorelai was slightly shocked at his tone, her voice filled with sadness when she responded, "I'm afraid of this 'more time' stuff. I'm afraid that it'll take forty years for us and that's not good…"_

"_Lorelai." He was trying to interrupt her without any luck. _

"…_We'll miss our middle. I want that, to have a middle with you," she told him, hoping he would agree, "And this whole town is dividing us up. I need that to stop. It's not what I want to happen. Please."_

"_Don't." Luke didn't want to argue with her in public, not where everyone could watch and see what was going on. _

_She was trying desperately to make him understand, "Luke, remember what you said on are first date, I am all in. I'm all in," she was pleading with him, "Please trust me. Let me show you what a great girlfriend I can be. But I can't wait. We can't wait. Please, I need to know what you're thinking right now."_

_He didn't really want to hurt her, but he was so frustrated with everything, "Fine. You want to know what I'm thinking right now? I'm thinking that I can't be in this relationship. It's too much." He turns away and walks out of the market, as a stunned Lorelai just stands there. Trying to absorb what he just said. _

"_No." shaking her head, Lorelai walks out slowly, trying her best to keep up her composure. It would be all over town that they had broken up by the time she got home. _

Luke really had no clue how much he had hurt her by saying those words. But by now he was getting flustered with the turn of this conversation, "Yes okay I'm an ass. If I could take it back I would but I can't. I'm the big idiot that broke up with you because of Christopher and your mother."

Laughing sarcastically "Hah I knew it. I mean Emily is never going to give up with the Christopher thing. We all know that. But you were supposed to be the one thing in my life that I could count on, but you messed it up. How can I trust that you won't do that again?" She finished, asking him in a pleading manner.

Now he was just plain annoyed, "Because I did it once and I lost something important okay. You can trust me damn it"

"No, I need to know more. I'm sorry okay but too many people keep crapping all over my life. I need to know how? " Lorelai asked questioningly.

Luke exploded, raising his voice, "Because I want to marry you okay." tears filled Lorelai's eyes when he said that, "I want to grow old with you and raise our kids together. I want you to have your middle…" as he talked about having everything with her, Lorelai remembered a conversation she had with Sookie after they had broken up.

_They were sitting in the kitchen in the Inn. Sookie had heard some cute story on a talk show, well she thought it was cute anyway, "I heard about this couple on one of those morning show, similar to you guys - all lovey-dovey, perfect for each other, you know, headed for marriage - and something major happened. They broke up in their senior year of college, even though they were madly in love with each other. They moved to different parts of the country. Had completely separate lives and ended up marring someone else."_

"_They married different people?" Lorelai asked questioningly, she didn't like where this story was heading. _

_Sookie was doing her best to try to convince her, "Yup and each of them had kids, grandkids even. Then their spouses died, and they were suddenly available again. They met up somehow and ended up talking, for hours on end. Telling each other everything that had happened since they last met. Sometime later, they started dating again, and now they're together. They're happily married, madly in love but only after forty years apart."_

_Lorelai was shocked, "That's a horrible story!"_

"_No, it's not!" Sookie retorted. _

_Lorelai was frustrated with this whole story she didn't want it to happen to her, "What morning show was that on? I hate that story! That's not what I want to happen to me. I don't want that."_

"_But they ended up together," Looking at Lorelai, Sookie continued softly, "The point is that even if it takes forty years to figure it out, there's still a chance for a happy ending."_

_Trying not to cry, "But that's all they had! An ending! I don't want to have just an ending with Luke! I want to have a middle with him. I don't want to have those stupid kids or those ugly grandkids with that loser other guy! I want to have everything. I want the beginning, middle, and an end. I don't want to get married to some other guy."_

_Sookie wasn't trying to upset her anymore than she already was, "I know, but you don't know, he could be a nice guy."_

_Softly Lorelai responded, "Even if he's a nice, guy, he's not the guy I want to be with."_

_Agreeing with her, "You're right. It's not fair to him."_

_She was trying assure herself of this fact, "No its not, It's not fair to him, either of them it's dishonest."_

"_Okay. I guess it was a bad example," watching Lorelai's reaction," I'm Sorry."_

_Sighing heavily, "Oh, it's okay. You were just trying to cheer me up."_

"…I want to be involved with that. Be involved with everything. I want to see these two kids grow up, learn to walk, talk, start school, anything that comes up. I want to be the guy that you can always count on. I'm not Christopher okay. I will be around; I will always be around. Unless something really bad happens, I'm the guy that will drop everything just to help you with no matter what it is. I want you to have the world." He paused in his ranting to look at Lorelai, tears running down her cheeks. "I promise I will never hurt you or leave you again. I love you too much. I'm sorry I messed up what we had before but I do want to be with you. Trust me please, you can count on me."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, "What did I do to deserve you? Why do you want to marry me? I have insane eating habits and I'm annoying. You're a dad to Rory more so than Chris ever was or will be but please don't propose because of these two," she paused, unconsciously rubbing her stomach, as she talked, "I don't want the start to our marriage to be because of that. Chris tried it and I said no. It has to be one of those absolute, all-in, romantic types of proposal. Where you accept everything and anything that is thrown your way, especially in my case of the insane family clause." She stopped talking, staring down at her growing stomach.

Luke lifted her chin, her eyes still watery. Looking into her eyes, he continued, "I want to marry you because of you being you. Because despite all your flaws, I still find you beautiful. If I take away every annoying and weird quirk, you're still the woman I fell for eight years ago. Only now you're just more beautiful" He sat down on the bed, pulling her close to him, "If you want to wait until the right time, then I will. I waited for you for eight years. Trust me, I can be patient. I want you in my life. I'll take whatever comes my way."

Lorelai was leaning into Luke, her face towards his as she talked, "Who knew for such a grumpy diner owner, you could speak so amazingly. I promise you won't have to wait eight years again. Maybe after they are born, we could get married. But I would like to go on a date or two before then. Give you some time to propose the right way. I don't need another end-the-argument type proposal. I had that once with Max and its still odd," She paused slightly, "I won't run away from this or from you. I have too much invested in it. Yes there is a part of me that wants it to be perfect but as long as it's with you, I don't care what you do. As long as in the end we're together with these two and Rory of course. Plus, "taking a deep breath, she said quietly, "I love you too."

Luke smiled slightly, while Lorelai blushed, "I've never really said that to a guy before and meant it like this."

He didn't reply, just pulled her closer to place a soft loving, passionate kiss on her lips.


	19. Permission

A/N: New chapter once again. Please tell me what names you like best. I have a slightly vague idea about what ones I want to use, but I always like suggestions. Once again I used a little quote from season one in this chapter. Its not what was originally written but I think it works wonderfully. Now about the 7th heaven / Everwood thing. I read it online somewhere. I think it was or something along those lines. If I find where it was, I'll put a link somewhere. All I know is that this new network is very messed up. If they wanted to make a new network that could rival the other ones, then they should put programming at 10 just like the others. Instead we get to watch that weird dating show instead. Plus if they put shows on at 8,9 and 10pm they could bring in more viewers and get higher ratings. I mean unless they are trying to make the CW network like fox, which never will happen. They went about this the wrong way and messed everything up. That is my rant about television and stupid people and decisions. Please review. Tell me what you think. Any ideas you have. Anything at all, hell, include what your favorite ice-cream flavor. Odd yes but don't be surprised when somebody actually does it!

-Gracie

* * *

Lorelai was sprawled out on the couch, watching the end of some various movie when her mother came barging through the front door, yelling at the top of her lungs, "Lorelai Gilmore what the hell is your problem?" 

Lorelai was sitting on the couch her feet up on the coffee table, having just finished the last movie, she moved slightly, to get a better view of her mother, "Well hello mother, my what did I do this time?" she replied sarcastically. Lorelai prayed that Luke would hurry back with their food.

Emily was floored, "What is with you letting your daughter call that diner man her father."

"_Here we go again."_ Lorelai thought quietly to herself, "That 'diner man' as you call him, He is her dad and before you try to interrupt just think about it. Luke will always be in our lives no matter what. He is a better father than Christopher ever will be to Rory."

"How do you know that Chris wouldn't have been a great dad, if you would only let him?" Emily asked accusingly.

Lorelai stood up carefully from the couch, turning towards her irate mother, "Are you freaking kidding me. That damn door has always been open for Chris to be Rory's dad its just he's the one that never uses it. He wasn't there when she graduated from Chilton, Luke was," she paused, before continuing again, "Who was the one that helped move Rory into Yale? Who made my daughter mashed potatoes for a week because she wouldn't eat anything else when she had chicken pox? Who baked her a coffee cake and blew up balloons for her 16th birthday? Who tried to beat up Dean, the ex-boyfriend, the first time he broke her heart? It was Luke. Every single thing that has happened, or was extremely important in our lives, Luke was there. If that isn't enough evidence for you, than you can go to hell. I'm done fighting with you." She paused slightly, as her voice got quieter, "It's the same thing every freaking time, no matter what happens in my life, you can't accept it because for once you can't control it. I'm done. I give up with this," waving her arms between her and her mother, "with trying to make some resemblance of a relationship out of it. You can show yourself out." Lorelai had had enough of this she hated fighting, especially if it got her nowhere. Now all she wanted was a nap. She turned away from Emily to walk up the stairs.

Once she was upstairs, Lorelai went into her bedroom carefully and slowly lying down on the bed. It was now that she let the tears come. It was the one thing she could possibly have some type of control over, it was never letting her mother see her cry. With how she was on the bed, her back was towards the bedroom door. Lorelai had left it open a little not really caring if somebody came in.

As she lay there crying, Emily came upstairs, slowly letting herself into the room. As she looked in on her pregnant daughter lying on the bed in tears, her heart broke further. It wasn't enough to hear the gut-wrenching statements from the other day replaying in her head. All Lorelai wanted was for Emily to accept her life and get over her damn pride that she harbored about Christopher.

She knew Lorelai was right, Chris wasn't that good of a dad. He was too much a free spirit and too childish to be tied down into a family. It was no wonder that man never had a successful business or relationship. Even though he had a family, it still didn't change anything. Luke truly is Rory's dad. Emily hated to admit that but as Lorelai had said all the facts were there.

As Emily stood in the doorway, Luke walked through the front door, carrying the food from the diner. He was a little confused about whose car was in the driveway, but Luke had a pretty good idea. He walked through the downstairs of the house, putting the food in the kitchen, figuring that Lorelai was upstairs with Emily. Luke made his way upstairs, coming face to face with Emily when he reached the top. She looked upset and angry all at the same time.

"I'm just leaving. I won't be in your way." Emily said quietly. Something about her just pissed Luke off. He looked in on Lorelai, sighing heavily before turning back to Emily, his back to the bedroom door. Thinking quietly about the situation, _"Every freaking time."_ Luke had reached the boiling point when it came to Emily lately.

He started to speak, anger filling his voice. He would make her understand one way or another, "Why can't you just leave well enough alone Emily? Every time you come over or talk to Lorelai since the accident, this is how it is. She's in tears and your not here. If you truly wanted to fix this then get your ass in there and fix it. I will go in and comfort her but for your sake you better have a good excuse this time. And yes just for the record Rory is in every aspect my daughter. Just not biologically, that is the only connection that she has to Christopher," he paused, taking in her reaction, he knew that he had taken her by surprise with what he was saying. And as he continued his voice changed. This time it was filled with so much sadness. "If she truly didn't love you as much as she says, then she wouldn't keep letting you in. You've had more than your fair share of chances at fixing your relationship. You're extremely lucky that she is still alive. How can you honestly live with your self-everyday knowing that this is what your relationship is like?" love echoed in his voice and his face, "Mothers are supposed to love their kids no matter what. Isn't there some kind of unspoken creed, which says that moms love their kids in every decision, in every aspect, in basically everything that they do? And yes that does include everything from having children all their own and being an amazing mother. Yea I know it doesn't say anything about being happy, but still. She is your daughter. Your only daughter, who's in there, crying no doubt, is having a hell of a time right now dealing with all the emotional drama that you keep mixing up."

As Lorelai laid on the bed, she heard Luke's voice talking to someone out in the hallway. Since Emily had come into the bedroom earlier, the door was still open slightly. She quietly was listening to what was going on. As Luke ranted, raved and basically defended Lorelai to Emily, she felt a wave of happy nervousness that comes with being in love. She just prayed that those two would stay out in the hallway.

He was on a roll, not sure where it was coming from but it needed to be said. When he continued talking, his voice was filled with sadness and a little hope, "For once, look in your heart and be happy for her. Truly happy, not just a pretend – Maalox coat of crap and you know that. If the only reason you talk to your daughter is to yell and scream at her then you have failed her as a mother." As Luke continued, Emily stood in shock listening, trying her best to keep her composure. But it wasn't working very well. The line about failing as a mother hit her like a ton of bricks, "She needs you more than ever and you keep letting her down." Pausing again to make sure Emily was still listening to him, he continued, "I'm here because I want to be here, because I love her, just like I do Rory and the twins, more than you will ever know. Just because she hasn't fulfilled some dream that you had, doesn't mean that she shouldn't have the right to find her own. And that's just what she has done. She owns this house, her car, and that amazing Inn. She graduated from Hartford Community College with a degree. Everything in her life she has worked her ass off to get or to earn. The only reason she let you back into her life was so that Rory could have a better life than what she had. Your children are supposed to have more than what you had or to live better."

He stopped talking once again to get his bearings and to take a deep breath. Luke was pretty sure that he was either pissing Emily off or finally convincing her to get over everything that she holds dear in regards to how Lorelai should live her life, it was in high hopes of her finally accepting Lorelai as she was.

Finding his voice, he continued, "I know that Rory is like the daughter you've never had, but your daughter is here, in Stars Hollow. And if you truly paid attention or looked into her life then you would see all the amazing things that she has done. Rory is amazing, truly a mother's daughter. Those two are freakishly linked and hardly ever fight. And if they do fight, they make up with in the hour or sometimes even sooner. They have the kind of relationship that I had with my mother when she was alive. I know that you two will never have that. You're both two damn stubborn to realize it or just to damn prideful to fix it. I'm not sure which. But she is trying her hardest and you are the one that keeps messing everything up," By now the tears had found their way down Emily's face. She truly didn't know that Luke loved her daughter this much. It amazed her to watch and to listen to him lay everything out on the line like this. It was something that Christopher never could do or accomplish, "I want everything your daughter has to offer, I want to be in her life. I will be here for the twins come hell or high water. I am not now nor have I ever been like Christopher and that's what scares you. I have truly loved Lorelai and watched her bounce from one relationship to the next. I've listened to countless tales of how messed up her family is. How Chris gets to be the dad to Gigi that he never will be to Rory. Don't you get how messed up this whole thing is. All she wants from you is love and acceptance. It's that simple. Don't you see how lucky you are? How truly and amazingly lucky, I mean how many parents can say that their daughter owns and runs one of the most successful Inns in all of Connecticut, not very many."

Luke noticed a change in Emily after he paused this last time. It was like something had finally clicked. She was trying her best to remain calm, but her eyes gave way to all of her emotions. Just like her daughter's did.

He continued once again, his voice getting quieter, "I will find some amazing way to propose to Lorelai and give her everything I have to offer. I know it's a long shot to ask you for permission, when you can't even have a simple conversation without screaming at her. That woman in there is amazing and if you ever got down from your high horse you would see what I see. I let you get to me once but never again. You can throw the Queen of England into this mess and I'll still be here. Because unlike you Emily I will never leave or run away from my family, these four crazy, beautiful people are my whole life. Everything revolves around them in some way." He stopped talking when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Luke turned around, coming face to face with Lorelai. He knew she had heard everything because there was a bright smile on her face. Though tears were running down her cheeks, she looked happy. Lorelai kissed him briefly on the lips thanking him for what he had said before looking at her mother. She grabbed Luke's hand in comfort as he wrapped an arm around her. They prayed that Emily would say something or just leave.

Finding the two of them staring at her, Emily figured she should say something. She found her voice, though quiet it was filled with emotion. "I know that I have never approved of your life, but I would have to be kidding myself if I actually believed that. I've been lying to myself this whole time. It continues to amaze me that you have this amazing life here in this town. You did it all by yourself without anyone's help," she paused as she remembered when Lorelai had come to her to ask her about what to wear for her wedding to Max, those words still stuck with her after all these years.

_Lorelai had come in, rambling something about not being able to pick the right veil for her wedding. She was truly asking for her mother's opinion and help, only to get nothing in return. Lorelai sat down at the table, next to where her mother was sitting. She was trying to figure out how to talk to her, so Lorelai just started, "I really don't know how to tell you things Mom okay. Um, I don't know if you've noticed this or not, but we really don't communicate very well. When something good and amazing happens in my life, to me, I'm just afraid you're going to make me feel bad about it. And when something bad does happen to occur, I'm still always afraid you'll say 'I told you so.' I don't know if that's always fair to say, but it happens and maybe I share part of the blame for this weird and odd circle we get into every time. But you always think what you say doesn't have any type of an affect on me, they do. Trust me and if you don't believe me, ask Luke, he'll tell you. I want you to be happy with my life and my decisions, they aren't always good ones but I think this one is. Its one of those things that I am genuinely happy about and I didn't want to feel bad about it. So I waited to tell you and you found out anyway from Sookie. I'm really sorry I hurt so I'll um let you get back to your letter there. "She stopped talking, stood up from the table and walked away. _

As she stood there watching the couple, Emily continued, "You have everything in your life a mother could ever hope for. You have found the one man that truly and honestly loves you no matter what, who will accept you and everything in your life, as well as your daughter. And don't worry about asking my permission, you had it a long time ago. I just never knew how to tell you if the situation ever came up," Emily paused again as she noticed the smiles that appeared on their faces. They shared a brief kiss, showing the true amount of love that filled both their hearts." I know I messed up your relationship once, but I won't do it again. As Trix would say, it takes a lot of balls for a man to stand up to his girlfriend's mother. And with that being said, I'll leave you two alone to talk." As she turned away from them towards the stairs, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Emily turned slightly, finding her daughter standing behind her. Lorelai managed to pull her mother into a small yet warm and loving hug.

Pulling back from their hug, Lorelai said, "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me and to Luke."

Smiling slightly, Emily replied, "Oh I think I know, trust me." With that being said, Emily turned and walked out of the house.


	20. OMG I'm sorry AN!

A/N: Feel free to yell, scream, leave horrible reviews, make me feel like crap and even throw eggs at my car and or my house. Whichever you choose. I admit it. I forgot about my story. I ran out of things to write about. But have no fear, loyal readers (if you still care) I am going to restart my rewrite. Again. With hopes this time of actually finishing it. If you have any thing you'd like to see or read, let me know in one of those reviews I'm sure you'll leave. It probably will be slightly AU, because I don't like to follow what the show had. Sorry. Yes it was good, but I like my own ways of writing. I'm telling you now if things seem out of wack, eh let it go, unless it's really out of wack. Luke and Lorelai will most likely fight and yell and scream and cry and make each other feel like crap. If you want an example read the Will & Grace story I'm writing. (That was a horrible shameless plug, I apologize for it. Only slightly thought.) It's heartfelt and sad and emotional. Something I'm hoping this story will be, with enough work. So please be patient and stick by me. It will get finished sooner or later. Look forward to a new chapter later on this week. I haven't decided if I am going to take down the rewritten story yet. Or delete all the chapters except the first one and start from there. Let me know which works better.


End file.
